Megan Armand: Escuela de populares
by Megan Armand
Summary: Una medaguerrera de Otaru ha sido elegida para un intercambio a Tokio. Tras sus días allí, vivirá buenas experiencias, además de estar involucrada en diversos presentes; por lo que posiblemente será la heroína de un futuro que todos en la secundaria Houdwood esperan.
1. Chapter 1

Megan Armand:Escuela de populares.

Prólogo: Desde la Técnica #27, en el siglo XXII.

Era una mañana soleada y poco despejada en la secundaria japonesa de Otaru Tec. #27,en épocas del siglo XXII,en el año 2125,ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Si lo preguntan, sí, todos los chicos y maestros tenían Medabots.

Megan Armand era una chica con lentes,pelo negro el cual peinaba de una coleta; además de ser lista,su mayor problema era que cada vez que la insultaban,por muy mínimo que fuera, la hacía sentir mucho muy menos,debido a su problema de autoestima.

Su sueño era ser popular, tener fama en su escuela y todo eso.Y a pesar de que todos la conocían,para ella no era suficiente ,hasta ese día...

Mientras estaba en recreo...

-"¡Megan Armand, reportese en la dirección!"

Ella simplemente no entendía. -(¿Hice algo malo?)- pensó. Sin embargo fue de todos modos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a obedecer,incluso si eran órdenes de la que siendo una buena mujer con ella,era su abuela.

* * *

-Megan,- dijo la directora Edith mientras tomaba papeles de admisión, mirando a la chica. -¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?

-Eh...Bueno,no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo;pero sinceramente no lo sé.

-Uuum,casi aciertas...Bien,veamos ahora tu boleta de cuarto bimestre...¡Con éste, es otro bimestre aprobado!

-Abuela,- respondió la chica- Tú sabes,eso no me hace ni cuarta parte de popular...

(Facepalm de la directora)

-Sigh,tus ánimos me conmueven...Sin embargo tendrás que ir a la secundaria Houdwood por dos meses,que está en Tokio.

-¿Eh?...('reacciona') ¡¿Quéeee?! ¿Abuela,dijiste en Tokio?

-Sí,irás a la escuela Houdwood por razones de intercambio y de paso harás una reporte de investigación.

-Eeeerrr...¿Reporte?

-Estarás en la capital por dos meses,luego me darás un reporte de cómo te fue. Escribirás como es la secundaria y si te parece, puedes decir que tal.- respondió la directora natural.

-Pe...pero...en dos meses ausente, estaré atrasada en trabajos de la escuela.- dijo Megan,excusándose.

-Hice una guía de todas las materias para que los entregues antes de vacaciones,no te alarmes.

-¡Pero!...mamá no me dejó ir,¿Cierto?

-Al contrario,ella dijo que ¡adelante!

-¡Tu! como me impresionas; ya te encargaste de todo ¿no?

-Hablando de impresionar,quiero que conozcas a una mujer.

-Eh...¿Qué?...- En ese momento una mujer de piel pálida, pelo castaño,ojos cafés, y usando una falda lila y suéter celeste,entró a la dirección.

-Oigan, que mujer tan linda- dijo Megan

La mujer sonríe. -Hm,eres una niña agradable.

-Ella es Momoco,una ex-alumna de la secundaria donde harás tus reportes- dijo Edith,luego finalizó:- Portate bien con ella,te ayudará con tu exámen de admisión y vivirás con ella mientras estés en Tokio; empiezas el viaje mañana el sábado.

* * *

En la tarde después de la escuela, Megan fue a jugar baloncesto con sus amigas antes de empacar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a Tokio?- Preguntó Ericka Yunai,una de ellas.

-No sé que le ocurrió a la abuela, quiere mandarme al pais para hacer un reporte de investigación sobre la secundaria Houdwood.

-Oye Megan,¿no te va a dar miedo a que te ocurra algo?.

-No ¿porqué?

-No sé...¿Y si los chicos salen racistas por origen?

-No te asustes,Sharon;te queremos aunque seas de origen hondureño.

-Ya sé, pero me refiero a cuando vayas a esa secundaria...

-Oh... bien,aun no lo he pensado,pero estoy segura de que todo estará bien.

-Bien,entonces tendrás que darnos el nombre de tu perfil.

-Aaaaww,Jaqui,sabía que lo entenderían.-Dijo Megan abrazándola- Cuando regrese de Tokio, prometo que les seguiré enviando correos.

Jaquelin sonríe mientras las demás chicas ríen entre ellas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Megan se preparó para el viaje a la capital,abrazó fuertemente a su abuela y a su madre, luego de despedirse de sus amigos.Aún con ello,Megan se sentía un poco triste debido a lo alejada que estaría de los que más quería, pero la distancia no separa el cariño.

Al lapso de un par de horas,Megan y su tutora temporal (Momoco),se encontraban viajando en un avión. Quizás Megan viajaba así por primera vez,ya que se emocionó al ver las casas y edificios desde lo alto.Y ver el cielo la sorprendía mucho más.

-Megan,una pregunta.¿Es la primera vez que viajas en avión?

-Si,digo no, esque ya había viajado antes cuando era pequeña.

-Ya veo;siendo así, supongo que te hará bien hacer el reporte.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Megan se quedó quieta.

Llegando a Tokio,viajaron por el autobús hasta la cuidad Riverview,donde vivía Momoco,en media hora llegaron a su destino:Un edificio de muchos pisos;con ello Megan entendió que su tutora "tokina",vivía en un condominio. De no haber sido por los elevadores,ya hubieran subido 20 pisos en escaleras.

-Bien,hemos llegado.

-Menos mal que no olvidé nada.

Momoco sonríe, y revuelve la cabeza de la estudiante en tono juguetón. Toma las llaves, abre la puerta y enciende la luz: El lugar estaba limpio y ordenado;además se veía como un espacio grande,como en un salón de GYM,o más grandecita.

-Woou,que magnífico lugar

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro,debería ser feliz vivir aquí.

-Me alegro,¿Quieres desempacar?

-Si.¿Donde...dejo esto?

-Ven.

De ese modo Momoco encaminó a la niña hasta un cuarto pequeño, bueno, no tanto. Había dentro del cuarto (obviamente) una cama como para dos personas,un tocador grande con espejo, un armario,una ventana la cual tenía cortinas plateadas...y las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y celeste.

-Que bonito cuarto,gracias srta. Momoco.

-De nada,espero que te guste.- Dicho eso,la mujer se fue.

Un rato después de que la niña desemapacara,se preguntó si alguna niña más vivía en el lugar.-(Quizás una hija suya que falleció... Uumm,pobre mujer)- pensó Megan.

Momoco fue a la cocina y en la mesa encontró dos sándwiches de jamón, aguacate, y tomate en un plato,además de un vaso de jugo de naranja, ella no lo entendía hasta que...

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo-

Momoco voltea a un lado solo para ver a Megan sentada en el suelo.

-Supuse que habías perdido tu compañía antes de conocerme, y pensé que...

Momoco voltea a ver el plato por segunda vez, y recordó algo que le ocurrió hace tiempo: ella venía muy cansada del trabajo y al ver a su hija, le pidió que porfavor le hiciera al menos un sándwich. La niña -quien tenía trece años ese entonces- le dijo que ella era Reina de la clase,no una sirvienta, que ahí estaba la cocina y si tenía hambre,que comiera.

Volviendo a la realidad,Momoco vio el gesto que Megan le había hecho;luego sonrió mientras brillaban sus ojos.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si Megan, muchas gracias- dijo Momoco mientras abrazaba a la niña,Megan sonrió, parecía que su investigación no sería tan difícil después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Admisión...

Al día siguiente Megan y Momoco fueron a la secundaria Houdwood. Aunque la chica ya estaba en la secundaria, era como ir a la secundaria por primera vez.

Momoco le explicó que en casos como éstos, lograría pasar si aprobaba el examen de admisión. El examen era aplicado por la directora,pero hoy solamente iría a conocer el lugar y presentarse con algunos maestros.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-dijo Megan con entusiasmo.

Con eso,entraron a la escuela. Había casilleros, salones muy bien equipados. Había un salón de informática, otra de laboratorio y otra de biblioteca. Megan se quedó viendo de a pocas como los niños la observaban. Hasta que llegaron a la dirección. La mujer tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

La mujer y la estudiante pasan y observan a la directora sentada en su escritorio, era parecida a Edith,aunque un poco más o menos de años (sin ofender)

-Buenos días directora- dijo Megan un poco seria.

-Buenos días srta. Heather.

-¿Um? Ah, hola Momoco, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Disculpe la molestia, traje a la chica ya que estará en la secundaria en el los últimos meses de éste año.

-"AH" ya veo.-respondió la directora.

-Hola,yo soy...

-Oye,yo sé quien eres. Tu eres Megan Armand, tu abuela me ha hablado mucho de tí.

-Uuumm...Mucho gusto...

-Bien,Megan. Tu abuela me ha dicho que vives en Otaru, obvio de que eres de nacionalidad japonesa. Sólo no vayas a decir que has venido aquí solo para hacer el reporte.¿Entendido?

-Está bien, daré mi mayor empeño.

-La niña vino ayer apenas. Así que hará el examen mañana.¿Podrá?

-Descuida Momoco, la niña puede hacer el examen cuando quiera.A más mañana viernes que es fin de cuarto bimestre. No te asustes,Megan. Puedes hacerlo mañana temprano.

-Si;fue un placer conocerla,directora Heather.- Con eso,Megan y Momoco se fueron de la dirección.

Al salir tuvieron que ir al baño porque la mujer tenía que "ir".Y mientras Megan esperaba afuera del sanitario de mujeres, vio que un intendente de 53 o 54 años limpiaba a lado de un pilar de casilleros. Hasta que una niña,una bien vestida,tropezó con el hombre.

-Perdone,jovencita.-dijo el señor intentando enmendar el daño.

-Mira,mejor largate a pulir a otro lado.- respondió la chica muy altanera. Luego se fue,dejando que el intendente recojiera su utilería de limpieza por sí solo.

Megan se aproximó a ayudar al hombre.

-No se preocupe,lo ayudó.

-Gracias,eres muy amable.-Respondió él,justo cuando ella le dio todo lo que se le había caido.

-Fue un placer, nos vemos luego.- dijo la niña y luego se fue a donde estaba.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela,decidieron ir al supermercado de la plaza Dalas,por alimentos. Pero antes de comprar,Megan y su Medabot Neigan se adelantan a la entrada del supermercado mientras Momoco cambiaba dinero en un mini banco. Megan, mientras iba,un chico venía a lo lejos,corriendo y cargando cajas de partes Kilobot,no eran muchas,aunque...

-¡A UN LADO,VOY HECHO DESASTRE!

-¿Eh? *tropieza* ¡AAAAHHH!

-Yyyiiihh...dije que venía hecho basura.*se talla la cabeza*

-Lo siento...*se levanta* ¿Estás bien?

-Si...eso creo...*se levanta*

-Disculpa,aquí está tu reloj,digo...¿medareloj? *mirando al chico* (Vaya,tiene ojos hermosos)

-Siento haber chocado, pero estoy realmente ocupado *recoje las cajas*

-Bueno,yo debo ser quien lo siente...Me llamo Megan,¿cuál es tu nombre?

El chico,quien era de pelo azul,ojos rojizos y tenía puesto una camiseta negra,pantalones cortos cafés, tenis y chaqueta azúl,le respondió a Megan: - Me llamo Banjo.- luego se fue,dejando a Megan un poco atónita. Luego ella reaccionó y fue a lo que iba.

-A mi no me engañas,Megan. Te gusta ese chico.

-Callate Neigan.

* * *

Durante las compras Megan estaba un poco sonrojada. No se le podía quitar de la mente ese chico con el que se tropezó. Irónicamente sólo pensaba en los inquietantes ojos que tenía.

Y cuando llegaron al condominio.

-Bien,hemos llegado.

-...

-¿Qué te pasa Megan? No has hablado nada desde que fuimos al supermercado.

-Esque vi a un chico de inquietantes ojos y creo que...

-Ya veo,dime *sonriendo* ¿Y cómo era?

-Esque se me olvidó en el camino para acá.

-Querrás decir que se te olvidó porque pensabas en él...- Dijo Neigan en tono pícaro.

-¡NEIGAN!

-Te pillé,y no puedes negarlo.

-Oh,bueno ya no importa.¿Quieren ayudarme con esto?

-Claro.

* * *

En la noche...

-Ya va enserio,te quedaste muda cuando lo viste,tienes juntadas raras, Megan. Ese Banjo no tiene casi nada de guapo,pero no está mal ¿eh? si tiene su atractivo a secas.

-Neigan, no es para tanto; y además lo que más me llamó la atención era que tenía ojos lindos;es todo. No sé porqué tus sospechas. Además nisiquiera lo conozco.

-Está bien, pero ya era hora de que pensaras en un chico.

-Vamos,no estoy de rodeos;debo enfocarme en otras cosas: el reporte,los trabajos de clase,el examen de admisión y los trabajos que tendría que hacer en la secundaria Houdwood para pasar el quinto bimestre...*desanimada* Y no tengo idea de por donde comenzar.

-Megan,el examen es antes del lunes;así que tienes tiempo.

-Bien,eso es bueno. Gracias Neigan.

-Fue un placer, ahora lavate para cenar...

-Au,no me empujes.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Megan, Momoco y Neigan fueron a la secundaria para que la chica hiciera el examen de admisión.Y al pasar unas horas...

-Felicidades Megan, has logrado pasar el examen.

-¿Encerio? Woow no puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo,eres una genio Megan.

-Gracias directora Heather.-Dijo Megan sonriendo.

-Bien,Megan. Como ya has pasado el examen ya eres de esta secundaria, obviamente para hacer el reporte de investigación. Entonces inicias el lunes temprano a las 7:00 a.m ¿Deacuerdo?

-Está bien.-Hechos los hechos, las tres mujeres salieron de la dirección; mientras iban por los pasillos, pasó por ahí una chica,traía pelo negro, peinado de una coleta,y tomado de un moño,camisa blanca, jamper azul,calcetines escolares blancos y zapatos café,era la misma que ofendió al intendente. Apenas vio a Momoco y cambió su campante cara en una de sorpresa, quedó estática mientras veía a la mujer tomando de la mano a la niña de lentes,sin siquiera ver a la niña que la veia de lejos.

Hubo chicos que las vieron también.

-¿Quien es esa chica?

-No lo sé, quizás es nueva.

-¿Como puede ser nueva?,se está yendo del colegio.

-Porque vino a hacer el examen de admisión, genio.

-Que linda Medabot tiene...

Mientras, ellas llegaron tranquilas a su casa.

-De acuerdo, sólo debo esperar hasta el lunes para ir a la secundaria y hacer mis reportes.

-Correcto...¡Oye! se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo. Por favor cuida la casa mientras no esté.

-Si,adiós. Cuidese mucho srta. Momoco.

Con eso salió de su condominio y se fue.

Megan, ¿Que hacemos ahora.?

-No sé.¿Quieres ver televisión?

-Está bien,veamos a Zim en sus fallidos intentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Primeros días de escuela...

Los días pasan rápido, así que Megan ya está preparada para la escuela Houdwood, ya ha acabado gran parte del guía de trabajos de la secundaria #27,así que no tendrá muchos problemas.

* * *

Lunes, primera semana.

Megan se ha levantado temprano para la escuela, y,como es secundaria pública, puede llevar ropa civil. Así que se ha puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba a la rodilla. Ésta tenía dos o tres franjas blancas en la falda.Y se ha puesto un chaleco gris oscuro que le llega casi a la cintura. Se ha peinado una coleta dejándose el fleco en dos partes; y obviamente se ha puesto calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

Se fue rápidamente al colegio para no llegar tarde,llevando su mochila con los libros que iba a necesitar y el pequeño postre que Momoco le había hecho (Ya que en la escuela ya hay comedores y eso);incluso llevaba su Meda reloj por si acaso alguien le retaba a una robobatalla.

No se fue sin antes despedirse.

Seguia corriendo aprisa y emocionada por las calles hasta que...

-Oye.- le hablan en una esquina.

-¿Eh?

-Si vas a la secundaria Houdwood, no es necesario que corras despavorida.

-Oh,lo sé;pero es mi primer día y me da mucha emoción...

-En tu prisa,olvidas que sólo son 6:45. ¿Que tal si vamos juntos?

Ella mira al chico: tenía puesto una chaqueta negra y un poco ajustada, pantalones negros,debajo de la chaqueta usaba una camiseta azúl, y usaba zapatos negros, es más, tenía pelo y ojos negros.Y además de tener la mochila colgando en su espalda.

Viendo que el chico era de confianza,decidió caminar con él.

-Soy Soacwa Katahatashi.

-Soy Megan Armand, sólo dime Megan.

-Bien Megan, ¿así que eres nueva en la secundaria?

-Oh,sí.

-Deacuerdo,Megan. Eres bienvenida, el colegio Houdwood tiene la mejor comida del siglo. Lo único malo es que tendrás que memorizar tu número de casillero si es muy largo

-Umm,gracias por el consejo.

-No hay de qué;a propósito ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo...13 años ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? bien,tengo 15 años,voy en segundo año.

-Vaya,igual que yo.

Así siguieron hasta llegar al colegio, donde se separaron de destino, pues Megan fue a la dirección y Soac había ido a su casillero.

Mientras la niña de lentes esperaba en la banca a lado de la puerta de la dirección; un chico de pelo un poco desordenado, camiseta roja y pantalones cortos y azules,le decía a uno de lentes, pelo verde oscuro, camiseta verde y pantalones cortos café.

-Oye Zuru,¿Ves lo que yo veo?

-¿La típica carátula de Nae en el periódico mural? Es una basura.

-*Tomándolo del hombro* Yo me refiero a la chica linda de lentes que está en las bancas del salón autoritario escolar. ¿No te agrada como novia?

-*Se aleja*¿Como novia? Ikki,creo que exageras un poco...Además, no la conozco.

-Espera,esa no parece que la hayamos visto, quizás debe ser nueva.

-Vaya,si es nueva tal vez le vendría bien una pequeña bienvenida.

-Ay,Zuru. Tienes tanto que aprender...

-¿Qué, es malo?

-No,pero el que hace las ideas,las hace.*lo empuja*

-Oye Ikki,¿Vas a dejar que haga esto solo?

-Eres un experto,hazlo tú. *se va corriendo*

-Pero es que...(Umm,rayos; volvió a trollearme con ese pretexto tan bobo. Pero debo admitir,es muy bonita...)*mira a Megan*

Megan seguía esperando, hasta que la directora la llamó. Una vez que entró...

-Bien Megan ¿Estás lista?

-Si,aunque no sé que salón me toca...Y nisiquiera sé mi casillero.

-Ya veo...Entonces esperame en el pasillo.

-(Rayos)De acuerdo. *se va a esperar* (Ok Megan, todos modos te pueden hacer ecxepciones...por un día, tal vez.)

El chico llamado Zuru, se acercó a ella un poco avergonzado.

-Hola.

-Oh hola,soy Megan, Megan Armand.

-Bueno yo...*se rasca la nuca* me llamo Zuru Zora, así que sólo llámame Zuru.

-Es un placer conocerte Zuru.

-Jajaja...gracias.

En eso llega una chica poco excéntrica: era de piel un poco pálida, usaba un suéter azul cielo, y un chor blanco. Era de pelo café, rizado,y lo tenia peinado de coleta. Además de tener ojos (lindamente) cafecitos.

-Hola Zuru.

-Ah,hola Suzie...

-*Mira a Megan* Y...¿quien es ésta peculiar chica?

-Soy Megan.

-Yo soy Suzie, es un placer.

-¿Y donde está tu grupo, Megan? ya vamos a entrar.

-Es que...soy nueva en la escuela...

-Oye,¿Y de donde eres?

-Bien,soy de...Umm...(la directora dijo que no dijera que vengo a hacer los reportes, tal vez se refería a que tampoco dijiera de donde vengo...)Bueno...vengo de Otaru.

\- Ya había oído buenas cosas de ese lugar.

-Vaya,conque de Otaru ¿Eh? buen lugar...

-Cielos,gracias chicos...

Suena el timbre, Suzie y Zuru se despiden de la chica de lentes y se van a sus clases...En pocos momentos todos los chicos se van a sus salones y los pasillos quedan vacíos...Solo Megan estaba ahí, esperando a la señora,pasaba un minuto...y luego otro;el reloj del pasillo hace sus tic-tac sin sobresaltos.

Por fin, la directora sale de su oficina,luego del salón autoritario escolar...-Listo, ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

-Me gustaria saber donde es mi casillero.

-Bien,sigueme.- La directora y la (ahora) chica nueva,caminaron por el largo pasillo...por unos segundos se acercó a una fila de casilleros y comenzó a buscar el de Megan... La encuentra: el casillero #37; Heather le dijo a Megan que su código sería era sólo de 4 cifras, a Megan se le hizo fácil recordarlo.

-Gracias directora.

-De nada, ahora te diré donde está tu salón, por aquí...

Caminan nuevamente por el pasillo, ésta vez ambas se dirigen a un salón que decía : Matemáticas, Mark Hoffman.

(Sí, es Mark Hoffman,el de la saga Saw)

La directora toca la puerta sin previo aviso, y pasa junto con la chica que la acompañaba.

-Hola Mark.

-Buenos días directora.

-Buenos días señor...- dijo Megan un poco avergonzada.

-Hola muchachita.

-Hoffman,¿Puedo decir algo a los niños?

-Claro,adelante.

Heather se pone enfrente de los niños.:-Buenos días a todos,vengo a darles un aviso. Estará una chica nueva en su grupo a partir de su último bimestre, así que les pido por favor tratenla bien.¿Si?...bueno Megan,puedes presentarte.

-Oh,sí.-Megan se puso enfrente y se presentó:- Hola a todos, soy Megan Armand, soy hija de dos científicos en robótica. Me gustan los dibujos,escribir grandes historias de todo tipo y...

La chica de jamper azúl,(quien era la tal Nae que Zuru mencionó antes) dijo con orgullo en alto.

-¿De todo tipo? Puras noñerías de una nerdita fachosa y sin gracia.

Megan se puso triste,y su autoestima bajó por completo-(Tiene razón, no tengo gracia.)- pensó.Algunos rieron,aunque la mayoría se quedó callado ante la situación.

-Nae- dijo la directora con frialdad- deberías tener un poco más de respeto por los demás.

La chica sólo hizo una mueca arrogante y se calló.

-Bien Megan, ya puedes continuar.

-*Asiente* Bueno,también soy una aficionada de la tecnología y la inteligencia artificial, me gusta hacer historietas,los videojuegos y... soy lista.

A un chico de pelo negro se le brillan los lentes.

-Bueno,era todo. Que tengan buen día. Megan, ya puedes sentarte.- dijo la directora mientras se iba.

La chica buscó un asiento vacío,y había encontrado uno : cerca de Soacwa, se acerca,hasta que Nae la toma del brazo.

-Ni creas que te dejaré arrebasarme "Boba Armand"; soy la Reina Estudiantil,y la más popular de éste colegio,así que si creíste que puedes recibir atención siendo nueva,te equivocas. LAS POPULARES VAN ARRIBA,NERDITAS FACHOSAS COMO TÚ, LES SIENTA BIEN ESTAR EN EL LODO.

-¡Nae dejala en paz!- gritó Zuru despavorido al ver la escena, temiendo lo peor;y haciendo impactar a todos en el salón. Con eso,Nae la soltó y Megan se fue al asiento cercano a Soacwa.

-Zuru,tranquilízate. No grites en el salón.

-Nae quiso amenazar a la niña nueva.

-*tonito de inocencia* ¿Agredirla yo? no,sólo le dí la bienvenida.

-*Histeria máxima* ¿Encerio quieres hacer creer a todos que le diste la bienvenida apretándole el brazo luego de decirle fachosa? Me das asco.

-Zuru,Nae. Ya basta.Más vale que se dejen de escándalos si no quieren que los reporte. Y tú Nae,más vale que cambies de actitud o ya verás.

-¿Le cree a ese nerd en vez de a mí siendo la Reina de la clase.?

El profesor Mark casi estalla en cólera.:-Mira,a mí no me importa ni un muñeco si eres la reina del mundo o si eres una nerdita como ofendes a las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D. Así que conmigo no jugarás tan facil...*Se reconforma* Bien muchachos,comienzen a hacer la portada de quinto bimestre.

Durante las próximas clases Megan se dedicaba a dar lo mejor de sí, sin embargo Nae siempre la humillaba y le decía cosas horribles cada vez que podía,histérico por la situación, Zuru envió papeletas a miembros de las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D para reunirlos a una junta de consejo en el almuerzo, la nota decía así:

H0L4 MI3MBR0S D3 N.3.R.D. L3S H4BL0 P4R4 R3UN1RL0S 4 UN4 R3UNI0N D3 C0NS3JO 3N L4 H0R4 D3L 4LMU3RZ0. ZURU Z0R4 FU3R4.

Con eso,todos los miembros recibieron la nota y se pusieron de acuerdo, lo irónico es que las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D. se componen de chicos más listos como Malcom el de en medio;y todos son de diferentes grupos de la escuela.

En las últimas horas antes de recreo Zuru se encargó de vigilar hasta el más miserable de los movimientos que Nae hiciese, así en la clase de música con la Señorita Ainsley

-Muy bien muchachos,vamos a ver que instrumentos saben usar.¿Quien quiere participar?.¿Que tal tú, Megan?

-Bueno...yo no se tocar música...

-¿Sabes cantar aunque sea?

-Cantar...sí sé.

-Entonces ven y cántanos algo.

-Oh,sí...- En ese momento Megan se puso frente a todos para cantar ésta curiosa y peculiar canción:

"Bajará de la montaña con el sol, bajará de la montaña con el sol.

Sobre seis caballos blancos,sobre seis caballos blancos, bajará de la montaña con el sol.

Y si la tormenta llega a sobresalir, y si la tormenta llega a sobresalir...

Por larga que sea la lluvia,por larga que sea la lluvia; el sol siempre volverá a sobresalir.

Y si prometes volver a sonreír, y si prometes volver a sonreír...

Te prometo que los dolores y todas las angustias,bajarán de la montaña con el sol...

Bajará de la montaña con el sol,bajará de la montaña con el sol...

Sobre seis caballos blancos,sobre seis caballos blancos, bajará de la montaña con el sol...

Bajará de la montaña con el sol".

Los chicos quedaron un poco atónitos en unos segundos y al final aplaudieron por la bella canción que la chica nueva había otorgado, Nae quedó totalmente derrotada al ver la tierna y linda voz de Megan. Tal vez no haya sido una voz de ópera o una merecedora del oscar,pero era una linda canción, sin embargo ella no quiso dejarse vencer.

-Señorita Ainsley, ¿Puedo cantar?

-Claro,adelante.- En ese momento que Nae se puso enfrente de todos,cantó la misma canción que Megan, sólo que...

-Eres una copiona,y además cantas horrible.- dijo una chica de pelo corto café, la cual usaba un polo rosado.

-Callate Arika, no eres la mejor cantante del mundo.

-Al menos yo no copeo canciones de otros chicos y canto horrible.

-Silencio por favor, Arika no creo que sea bueno de tu parte humillar a tus compañeros- dijo la maestra mientras Nae le hacía cara de "Jaja,yo gané imbécil" a Arika.

-Digale eso a Nae- dijo Soac despavorido, -Se la ha pasado molestando e insultando a la niña nueva cada vez que puede.

-*Tono de inocencia fingida* Pero Soacwa, ¿Por qué dices acusaciones cómo ésas?

-Basta ya,señorita Akihabara- dijo la maestra -No creas que no te conozco.

Apenas le iba a reprender cuando tocó el timbre; los chicos salieron del salón mientras Soacwa esperaba a Megan antes de que Nae hiciera alguna fechoría, Megan salió y Nae se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo.:-La próxima vez que me ridiculices haré de tu vida la miseria.

Luego se fue. Megan pensó que hacer éste reporte de investigación no fue una buena idea...Bueno,eso hasta por el momento.

-Oye Megan...no le hagas caso a Nae, se cree la todo por haber sido la reina Estudiantil hace tiempo...

-Reina Estudiantil... Vaya me pregunto si yo pudiera ser alguien así...

-Merlice se hubiera preguntado lo mismo...

-¿Eh?

-Oh,nada,nada.Sólo... si necesitas ayuda,sólo pidelo,¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, gracias Soacwa... * sonríe *- con eso,el chico de negro se fue rápidamente del salón y Megan hizo lo mismo.

* * *

En la cafetería, en alguna mesa...

-Amigos,si se enteraron,hay una chica nueva en mi grupo;su nombre es Megan Armand. Es una chica lista e hija de científicos de robótica,y por lo que sé, debe ser una medaguerrera. Pero Nae ya empezó su plan, y quiere humillarla a toda costa, no podemos permitir que esa mocosa siga sintiéndose la poderosa...Piensen en Mistley... se suicidó por los abusos de Nae y...

-Zuru tiene razón...-dijo un chico de pelo celeste claro- desde que Merlice murió, la escuela no ha sido la misma; muchos ya la olvidaron desde que Nae fue coronada...

-No te lamentes Dorcus,todos nos aseguraremos de que Nae sea derrocada para siempre- dijo Dib,otro miembro del equipo,vestía igual que Soacwa, solo que su chaqueta era un poco más larga,era de lentes,y un poquito cabezón.

-Ey,miren eso... -dijo Zuru señalando en una dirección:era Nae.

-¿Se perdieron, novatitas? A UN LADO,sólo las populares se sientan en esa mesa.-dijo Nae mientras echaba a un grupo de chicas. Luego de que se fueran,Nae y su grupo de amigas se sentaron. Dib se sintió triste ,su hermana estaba entre sus amigas...

Volviendo con las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D.,los chicos habían visto la escena y se disgustaron por completo, más Zuru.

-Ya me enojé, tenemos que vencer a esa &%** .

-¿Pero cómo? Con su popularidad y su fama muchos le van a creer a ella.-dijo Beto

-Beto,¿Es encerio? No es posible que seamos los más listos de la escuela y a tí se te ocurra semejante €&%*#.

-Perdón Zuru, quizás tengas razón... pero a lo que yo me refiero es que para derrocar a Nae, debemos mostrar algo que todos puedan ver,oír y creer.

-Ahí si cambia la cosa,pero ¿cómo haremos eso? debe ser algo que covenca a los estudiantes de que Nae no es buena candidata para Reina de la clase...

-Propongo que mañana nos reunamos aquí mismo para recabar ideas de nuestro plan...- dijo Beto haciendo su típica cara de niño genio.

-*Alegre* Gran idea Beto, entonces, ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Sí- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces está decidido, reúnan las brillantes ideas que se les ocurran,tomense su tiempo hasta mañana.- concluyó Zuru luego de dar un mordisco al pollo frito que escogió para el almuerzo.

En alguna otra mesa...

-No te preocupes,Nae se cree la reina de todo sólo por ser coronada cómo La Reina Estudiantil.

-A mí en cierta ocasión,le puso moras a mi helado por poner la foto de ella con pasteles en la cara en la portada del lector de Riverview en la carátula: "Bromas del año"

-¿Moras? no entiendo.

-Es que Arika es alérgica a las moras,no pudo venir en un mes y casi reprueba el tercer bimestre por ausencia escolar.- explicó Ikki con monotonía.

-Disfrutaré darle su merecido apenas llegue mi oportunidad- respondió Arika molesta y cruzando brazos.

-¿Y por qué la coronaron?

En ese momento,Ikki,Arika,Kam y Suzie se quedaron callados por unos segundos mientras veían a Banjo. Éste ladeó la cabeza como si dijera: "No digan nada".Luego miraron a Megan.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas porque...

-Es porque se hizo muy popular cuando vino,por eso todos votaron por ella.- dijo Kam repentinamente.

-Ya entiendo...Tal vez yo pueda ser Reina Estudiantil.-dijo Megan emocionada.

Todos los de la mesa se callaron un rato.Y Arika sólo dijo.:-Tú,ser...¿la Reina de la clase?

-Es mejor que no te metas en problemas.- respondió Banjo.- Además Nae está dispuesta a derrocarte, más ahora que le diste una lección en clase de música.- Dicho eso Banjo se fue...

-¿Dije algo malo?

* * *

En otra mesa...

-Esa nerdita podrá creerse la mejor, pero de algún modo dejarán de darle trato especial a la niña especial.

-¿Y quien rayos te dijo que ella era especial? además es sólo una nerdita que sólo estorba, demuestra de qué estás hecha. Así jamás se meterá contigo.

-Qué buena idea me acabas de dar,Alejandra. Quizás será nueva,pero yo tengo lo que todas quieren...Fama,popularidad, pretendientes, admiradores...lo tengo todo. Ella sólo es una fea niñita,nunca podrá arrebasarme.

-¿Estás segura de que nadie te superará?- preguntó Mireya.

-Sí,idiota.

-¿Ni siquiera "ella"?

En ese momento Nae comprendió lo que Alejandra quería decir, así que dijo:-Mira estúpida,"ella" no pudo vencerme;es más, NADIE puede,menos la boba Armand; ahora comamos,*tono coqueto* Creo que uno de los de el equipo de basquetball me está observando.

Mireya y Alejandra comieron su comida mientras le sabía a estiércol (Es un decir a que no les sentaba bien la comida)

* * *

*Fin del día de clase *

Megan llegó un poco decepcionada de la escuela. No tuvo buen día después del recreo. Nae la hizo tropezar en la clase de Historia con la profesora Pérez,,luego quitó los soportes de su asiento en clase de Ciencias con el maestro Lawrence Gordon,haciendo que se rieran de ella.Y en educación física con el entrenador Bobby ,hizo que sus tenis fueran resbaladizos (les puso cera en las suelas) provocando que cada vez que corriera,resbalara; ese día Megan quedó hecha el hazmereír de la clase,pero Zuru juró venganza por ella,por Mistley,por todos los caídos...

-Señorita Momoco ya llegué.

-Hola Megan... * la mira* Oh,veo que no has tenido buen día.

Megan cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar:- Oh señorita Momoco,nunca fue buena idea venir aquí...

La mujer se acercó a la niña, vio cómo lloraba,como se sostenía en su dolor,era triste.:-Megan,no digas eso, fuiste muy valiente al aceptar ese favor...

-Pero jamás pensé que la chica más popular de la escuela fuera una chica sacada del infierno.

-¿Chica popular? ¿COMO SE LLAMA?

-Nae, Nae Akihabara. Es la Reina de la clase y hará lo que sea para destruirme. No sé porqué lo hace. Yo quería venir aquí con buenas intenciones...

-Megan,no llores. *la abraza* Eres una chica lista. Tu puedes derrotarla. Sólo tienes que hacer crecer eso que tanto te ha hecho llegar lejos.(Yo sé lo que pasa,esa mocosa de Nae actúa como si no la conociera. No te preocupes Megan,en estos dos meses yo te protejeré.)

* * *

Miércoles, segunda semana.

Hoy toca clase de Literatura con la maestra Jill ha practicado un poco para evitar cualquier fechoría de Nae. Momoco le explicó que si alguien te criticaba era por envidia. Aunque no está bien definido que envidiaba una Reina Estudiantil de una chica nueva,que además de tener linda voz es más genio como Beto,Megan creyó de todos modos. Aún así lo que importaba era: el reporte,y ¿por qué no? la posibilidad de ganar la corona de fin de clases. Quizás gane un lugar en el anuario...Pensó ella.

 _-Bien muchachos,de tarea los trabajos de hoy que quedaron pendientes, los que los termiraron estarán exentos. Ya pueden irse.-_

Con eso,los chicos se fueron. En los pasillos:

-Oye Megan.

-Banjo.¿Que pasa?

-Voy contigo,es probable que Nae te haga otra cosa.

-¿No te hará nada a ti si me defiendes?

-No tengo idea, pero aunque sea dejame cubrirte.

-(¿Por qué querría cubrirme? tendría que gustarle para hacer eso...Esperen ¿Qué...?) Amm...gracias Banjo.

-*La mira un poco rojo* Amm...por nada.

* * *

En el recreo...

Megan había acomodado sus libros en el casillero #37,se percató de que Nae o alguien no viera los códigos de su casillero, para evitar bromas pesadas (Oh,ustedes saben lo que digo).No hay nadie viligilando,así que cuando terminó de acomodar, lo cerró rápidamente y se va , se encuentra con el intendente que había visto antes en la otra ocasión, y acercó a él...

-Hola señor.

-Ey,te conozco,eres la niña que me ayudó el otro día.

-Sí,soy yo.*sonríe* No le dije mi nombre,me llamo Megan, soy nueva en la secundaria.

-Mucho gusto Megan, yo soy John Kramer.

-Es un placer conocerlo,señor John...

Cuando bruja salvaje aparece.

-Hola,perdedora.

-Hola.-

-Vaya Megan, no pensé que te hicieras amigo de un muerto de hambre como el intendente.

-ESE muerto de hambre es una buena persona,no es como tú.

-Obvio no lo soy, yo soy popular y admirada, el es sólo un donadie,como tú..

-Disfrutaré verte embarazada y debajo de un puente, así sabrías lo que es ser un donadie.- dijo el intendente.

Nae se fue atacada y con el orgullo en alto.

-No se preocupe señor, es normal que las populares siempre se crean de todo.

-Los que no valoran su vida,no merecen vivirla.

-Pero si yo tuviera la fama y la popularidad que ella tiene,la usaría para ser buena con los demás... Aunque jamás quise ser mala,sólo deseaba que me dijieran lo popular que soy...

-Megan,supongo que deberías pensarlo un poco, ya que lo que tienes,es más valioso que la fama...

-¿Y qué es?

-Eso es lo que debes saber tú sola.

-Oh, me dicen lo mismo y he luchado para saber que tengo idea de que puedo tener yo que me haga más popular, pero mejor será verlo yo, a que me lo diga alguien más, gracias señor John. *se va*

*Fin del día*


	4. Chapter 4

Planes. Secretos bizarros.

Jueves,segunda semana.

En el recreo,con las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D.

-Tenemos una semana sin ideas, chicos. Si hemos usado nuestro cerebro,hoy es el nuevo momento.

-No nos trates tan mal,Zuru. Hemos estado tratando de idear el mejor plan,pero muchas de nuestras ideas son absurdas.

-Ni tanto; vamos contigo,Dib.

-Yo pensaba hacer la broma del casillero: Abrimos el casillero de Nae y ponemos fotos de mujeres,ya saben, como si les dijéramos a todos que Nae es lesbiana.

-Dib...

-Eso es...

-Ummm *pensando* No es mala idea. Tal vez sea efectivo... Bien,es buena, ahora tú, Dorcus.

Dorcus no hacía caso en la conversación,estaba desconcentrado. No se concentraba en las reuniones del grupo y casi no comía.

-Dorcus...¡Dorcus!

-*reacciona* Oh,¿Qué decían,chicos?

-...

-Estás desviado de la misión Dorcus. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-No es nada,es sólo que...

-Oye,si estás presionado por un buller,sólo dilo- dijo Beto, pero Dorcus sólo se levantó.

-Aaamm,chicos. Lamento ausentarme en ésta reunión,pero debo irme. Es que... tengo cosas que hacer. * se va*

-Que alguien me explique QUÉ LE PASA.

-Somos chicos genio,no adivinos.- respondió Soac.

* * *

Dorcus caminaba por los pasillos con poca seguridad. Su asunto sonaba severo a simple vista,pero si fueras él,sería mucho más severo.

Hasta ahora: en que Brat Videll,la chica más ruda (no buller) de la secundaria de Riverview (Houdwood), ha sido su principal problema.(¿En serio creyeron que Megan era la única que tenía problemas? Viejo, todos tenemos problemas.)Bueno,ni tanto problema. Ya que lo único que tiene que hacer es sólo evitar líos, o tomar medidas extremas.

-Hazte un lado. Dame tu postre.

-¿Qué,porqué?

-*lo toma del chaleco y lo estrella contra un casillero* Porque yo lo digo,o ya sabré si te parto la cara.* pone el puño* Así que actúa *mirada* o puedo hacer tu vida miserable.

-No,espera,espera, ya te lo doy.*se lo da* Aquí está ¿ves?

Apenas lo dio y Videll se lo arrebató. Luego lo soltó y se fue sin más, Dorcus sólo pudo quejarse:- Era mi postre del bimestre,no se vale.

*Fin del día de clases*

* * *

Videll regresó a su casa sin remordimientos. Apenas cerró la puerta,aventó su mochila al sillón, corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Prendió su cámara y la conectó al micrófono junto con las bocinas. Cambió su oscura ropa a un disfraz de princesa gótica;y como su pelo era corto, no se le hizo difícil acomodarse la peluca de princesa. Probó el micrófono y cuando todo estaba listo,reprodujo la cámara y se puso a cantar:No sin antes con el instrumental que había creado.

"Mi vida a tu lado es como un postre para el recreo.

Estando contigo,no es facil temer temor.

Inconsciente caigo de nuevo al abismo profundo.

Y es que tú eres valioso para mí...

Y no me puedo creer.

Qué solo un persona pueda separar nuestra felicidad.

Luchando fervientemente, la Princesa Oscura... pelearé por tu amor..."

Luego, sin rodeos, pasó su vídeo a la computadora para editarlo y publicarlo en la página de Internet que tenía: Princesa Oscura.

*Fin del día*

* * *

Viernes,segunda semana.

Clase de informática con la señorita Amanda Young, cuarta hora.

-Arika ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas la página de la Princesa Oscura?

-¿Quien es esa chica?

-Es una chica que se graba a sí misma cantando canciones y tiene muchos admiradores. Ella viste siempre de Princesa gótica, pero nadie sabe quien es.

-Pues esa chica ha ganado muchísimos "likes" con su último video: Princesa Oscura.

Ikki y Megan se quedan como ¿WTF?

-Así se llama la canción. Es fantástica; y tiene voz de ángel.

-Mmm...No se que decir Arika.

-...

-Megan.¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí es sólo que...acabo de recordar un asunto. Pero no es de importancia. Sigamos con el trabajo...

Durante las semanas que Megan ha estado,notó que Zuru casi siempre la defendía, cosa que para ella no era del todo innecesario. Se veía que Zuru odiaba a Nae con todas sus fuerzas; y nunca se preocupó en saber ¿Porqué? Si a simple vista sólo se ve como rivalidad entre populares y nerds,para ella era más allá de eso.

Última hora. Son clases con el mestro Lawrence,pero no vino, así que todos en el grupo tienen día libre. Megan aprovechó para saber porqué la protección de Zuru, la trataba como su hermana pequeña. ¿No?.

-Hola Zuru.

-Ha,hola Megan.*avergonzado* ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Quiero saber una cosa.

-Claro. Adelante.

-¿Qué tienes contra Nae?

Zuru hizo una cara a Megan, una muy seria, a ella le daba un poco de miedo,pero no era de que asustarse.

-Sígueme.¿Si?

-Oh,de acuerdo.- Así fueron al patio de la escuela. Zuru se ajustó uno de sus relojes: ya que tenía tres,dos meda relojes (Uno de Roks,y otro de Tyrebeetle) y un reloj para...

-Zuru ¿Qué es eso?

-Descuida,no te pasará nada. Haremos un pequeño viaje en el tiempo.

-Wow,¿En el tiempo?

-Sí, mi padre me enseñó cómo hacerlo.

-Oye, pero...- era tarde. Se encontraban apenas en un agujero azúl y blanco.

-ZURU,¡ESPERAAAA!

Caen por unos segundos. Los dos están en una escena del tiempo de hace unos meses atrás. Digamos que en las vacaciones de verano de primer grado.

En la escena del tiempo ,Zuru está en una biblioteca, estudiando.

-Oye Zuru, ese eres tú.Te ves lindo.

-Lo sé.Ese era yo en las vacaciones de verano de primer año de secundaria, cómo podrás ver.

En la escena, Nae aparece.(Recuerden, es en la escena del tiempo)

-Zuru,hola *le da un beso en la mejilla*

-Hola Nae. Pensé que...

-Ay,perdón, es que me detuve a platicar con una amiga.

-Bueno,no hay problema. Vamos a estudiar ¿sí?

Con Zuru y Megan...

-Zuru,¿que hace Nae ahí?

-Ella...era mi novia.

-¿AH? no,es...imposible. Ella...

-Lo sé.Pero yo ese entonces no sabía que era Nae...Era primer año cuando la conocí.Incluso me enamoré de ella. Peor para mí.

-Porque no supiste lo que había en su interior...

-Si. Hubo quienes me decían que era mala para mí, pero yo nunca... *apunto de llorar*

-Zuru...lo lamento.

-Aún hay más para ver.*suelta una lágrima mientras acomoda su reloj a otra escena del tiempo*

Vuelven a caer en el agujero,ésta vez,la escena del tiempo es dos semanas después de la escena anterior: Zuru corre hacia donde se supone, es la casa de Nae. (Recuerden, en la escena del tiempo)Entra muy contento.

-Nae,ya llegué...Traje el brillo labial de Mary Kay que querías... Uh,¿Nae?.(Quizás esté en su cuarto) *sube las escaleras y se acerca a la puerta de su cuarto* Nae... ¿Uh? *oye ruidos raros* Nae... *abre la puerta y...*

Con Zuru y Megan...

-Dime,¿qué fue lo que viste?

-*llora un poco* Estaba apunto de acostarse con otro chico...

En ese instante se oyó un grito en la escena del tiempo. Era Zuru, otra vez.

-¿QUÉ? No es posible. ¿Cómo te pudo hacer eso?

-...

En la escena...

-Zuru,si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte.- rogó Nae en bata luego de seguirlo hasta las escaleras.

-NO VENGAS CON TONTERÍAS, AH POR CIERTO,AQUÍ ESTÁ TU JO%!% BRILLO LABIAL.*se lo arroja al suelo*Ya me decían todos que eras lo peor que me iba a pasar.

-Tu no entiendes Zuru,él fue el que me provocó. Yo no quise...

-Oye,ya no fingas zo** maldita. No sé porqué me enamoré de tí,si no eres más que puro estiércol en versión humana.

-Pero Zuru yo...(pierdete,de todos modos sólo fuiste un chico con el que sólo pasaba el rato)

-Ho,callate. Desde hoy ya no somos novios,así que despidete de que te ayude con las tareas y todo eso porque *se transporta una parte tipo ametralladora en su brazo* ni por mi padre respondo por el acto que estoy dispuesto a cometer. *apunta mientras llora*

-Zuru,no lo hagas *se arrodilla* te lo ruego,yo no quería...

-*Sonrisa maniática* ESO dicen las de tu tipo.

-*llora* Zuru,por favor...

En ese momento,en la escena del tiempo,Zuru cambió de cara por lo que Nae le había hecho,los impulsos lo sobrepasaron y sintió la necesidad de matarla. Mas sin embargo sólo se dio cuenta de lo enfermo de su reacción, apartó la parte cibernética de Nae y se fue...

Con Zuru y Megan...

-*llora* Oh Zuru... cuánto lo siento *lo abraza por la espalda* no sabía que sufrías esto.

-Esto ya había pasado después de que Nae fuera coronada como Reina Estudiantil.

Zuru reacomodó su reloj del tiempo y los dos volvieron al tiempo "presente".

-Nae aún tiene esa costumbre de estar con un chico y con otro. Su popularidad le permite ser lo que es. Fue cuando entré a segundo año,y recluté a chicos con mis mismas habilidades, y así se originaron las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D.; Nae sabe que si alguien le hace un daño severo a alguien que quiero,soy capaz de matar a esa persona,mientras no sea algún pariente o amigo,claro.

-Uh...Lo siento; no lo sabía…

-Descuida,no todos lo saben,y es mejor que no lo sepan.

\- *llorando* Pero siempre creí que sólo lo hacías por la rivalidad entre chicos genio y... populares.

-Sé que quieres ayudarme,pero mejor decirte que no te corresponde cooperar a que me ayudes y pongas tu vida en riesgo.

-(¿Mi vida en riesgo?)...- pensó ella.

Toca el timbre y todos están por irse a sus casas.

-Debo irme Megan. Adiós. Y recuerda que siempre que me necesites,estaré ahí.*se va*

-Adiós Zuru... (yo también te apoyaré,amigo)*deja de llorar un poco*

En eso,vinieron Arika y Banjo.

-Oye,¿Eres chica invisible o qué? Te buscamos por todos lados.

-Queríamos mostrarte algo,pero quizás debamos...Megan, ¿por qué lloras?

En ese instante Megan abrazó al chico de pelo azúl:-Oh,Banjo. Yo...

-Megan,no llores, sólo dime que te pasa...

-¡Megan dinos qué tienes!

-*suelta a Banjo* Chicos, lo siento,pero quiero estar sola. Es que...no,olvidenlo.*se va*

* * *

*Fin del día de clases*

Beto iba caminando por alguna calle, venía con Monche,uno de sus amigos.

-¿Y te llevas bien con las fuerzas Nerd?

-Bueno,no hemos tenido problemas con los bravucones si es a lo que te refieres...Y no es Nerd es N.E.R.D.

-Pero si lo pones junto suena Nerd...Jajaja,¿Entendiste? Nerd.

-...

-¿Qué? así me suena.

En eso,Megan apareció corriendo.

-Beto,¡Beto!

-Oye,te conozco. Eres la chica nueva de la escuela.

-Sí.Oye,necesito que me hagas un favor.¿Qué sabes de las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D.?

-De hecho soy un miembro del grupo.

-No me llames entrometida, pero necesito saber todo del grupo:Cómo los reclutaron,en qué consiste,necesito saber lo más posible.- le explicó Megan a Beto.

-Te lo diría, de no ser porque no me dijiste para qué. Dime entonces.- respondió él. Megan lo tomó del chaleco,pero sin molestarse ni nada,sólo lo tomó del chaleco.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas,pero necesito saber. Soy una estudiante genio,igual que tú. Así que puedes confiar en mí.Si no me crees,está bien.

-Sueltame,y te ayudo.

* * *

Momentos después...

-Bien,ya convencí a Monche de que fuera a casa así que te diré lo que quieres...

Las fuerzas N.E.R.D. obviamente no se hicieron solas,a mí y a los otros nos reunieron. Zuru fue quien nos reunió a todos. Jamás supimos por qué; Al principio todos creimos que era sólo para ser una minoría,pero luego Zuru exprimía nuestras habilidades para defendernos de los bravucones,creímos que no tendría sentido,hasta que los agresores fueron disminuyendo en la escuela. Desde entonces,aunque todos hablan mal de nosotros así como que somos nerds y eso,saben que si se meten con uno,se meten con todos,en ocasiones si no estén en el grupo o si es el líder...

-¿Y no han tenido problemas? ¿Quieres decir que desde que iniciaron el grupo,ustedes eran los que imponían el orden?

-Tal vez, nuestro verdadero problema fue Nae. Cómo ella es la más popular del colegio,puede hacer lo que quiera. Una compañera de mi grupo,llamada Mistley; se suicidó por los abusos de Nae. La maldita solía hacerle bromas pesadas, en una ocasión puso cosas vergonzosas sobre ella en la pantalla de la cancha de baloncesto de la escuela, ahí caben casi como dos mil personas, contando padres y maestros.Y todo porque Mistley se hizo novia de un chico que a Nae le gustaba; después del suicidio, el chico se convenció de que Nae era mejor... y el poco hombre volvió con ella y se volvió su pretendiente. *enojado* No tengo idea de cuántos tendrá Nae a sus pies.Sólo sé que ella... si se meten con ella los destruirá y aplastará hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿Pero es que no hay maestros para que la rijan? ¿Y que hay de la directora,ella no hará nada?

-Sé a qué te refieres y le dijimos a la directora,pero ella dijo que los padres eran suficientemente ricos como para hacer que cerraran la escuela, así que las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D. nos encargamos de Nae con más frecuencia debido que ella suele agredir a muchos sólo por beneficio. Incluso Gaz, hermana de uno de los miembros, se le ha unido a ella y a su grupo de amigas,Alejandra y Mireya.

-No lo entiendo. Es como si ser famosa fuera malo.

-Es lo que es, sólo la acción que toman usándola,es todo.

-Ya veo...Gracias por la información Beto. Ahora adiós.- Dijo ella y se fue.Él sólo pudo hablarle en lejanía.

-¡Megan! Tal vez creas que la popularidad es cómo si ya fueras perfecta; muchas creen lo mismo que tú, incluso Mistley lo creyó igual.¡Pero lo superficial no conlleva a la perfección! ¡Debes creerme!

Megan sólo oía todo mientras apretaba el agarrante de su mochila y caminaba en la lejanía, mientras un pequeño vendaval le agitó el pelo.

* * *

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita Momoco, es que...

-No hay problema, pero debo ir al trabajo. Cuidate. mucho y no olvides continuar con los reportes.

-Oh,está bien. Cuidese usted,y que Dios la ayude.

-Gracias *sonríe*.Ahora tengo que irme. Adiós.- ahí, la mujer abrió la puerta y se fue pasando por el pasillo.

-Adiós,que tenga buen día.- dijo Neigan (la Medabot de Megan, recuerden.)Ambas chiquillas veían a la mujer irse.

Luego entraron al condominio,fue cuando Neigan cerró la puerta...

-Okei Megan,¿Vas a comer o qué?

-No sé...

-Megan ya me sé esa cara,¿La tal chica ingreida te insultó otra vez?

-No Sailor Beta, es otra cosa...

-Pero no soy Sailor Beta.¡Soy Neigan!- dijo la Medabot de negro y rojo con un poco de orgullo.

-Lo sé. Estoy un poco preocupada porque muchas cosas podrían cambiar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bien,me han dicho que Nae suele molestar a algunas personas para conseguir lo que quiere,si me está molestando es porque quiere conseguir algo más que hacerme sentir mal...*se acerca a la puerta* Necesito aire,habrán algunas cosas que van a pasar y pueden no ser buenas. *abre la puerta*

-¡Alto,espera! Enserio...Vas a salir del condominio,¿Sólo para pensar?

-Relajate Neigan,encenderé el meda reloj. Así sabré si estás en peligro.Sólo estaré un rato,no es nada.*se va y cierra la puerta*

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y chica de lentes veía desde el techo del edificio de 30 condominios,el cielo y las nubes que cubrían la atmósfera a su paso,Megan sólo se preocupaba en las cosas que tal vez vendrían a pasar. Tal vez no debió ir a Tokio a hacer esos reportes de investigación, y tal vez no debería meterse con Nae, quizás Banjo tenga razón,quizás Zuru tenga razón y si coopera podría hasta ver a la misma muerte.(¿Grim?)

En ese momento,siente cómo si una bala viniera hacia ella, salta y la esquiva, pero de la nada le dan una horrible golpiza (en lenguaje de Fernan el crak,se dice chorizaso).Megan salió disparada hacia vigas de madera ...unos centímetros y hubiera caido del techo.

-¡Levantate! Dime si eres tan fuerte como aparentas.- dijo el enemigo: era de pelo negro,al igual que sus ojos. Usaba un traje de mafioso formal color gris además de un brazo de metal el cuál daba golpes,y eso podría hacerlo cybor, aunque no del todo. Megan sólo se levantó mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda y se transportó una meda-parte brazo derecho tipo KBT,cómo la de Metabee,pero más modificada.

-¿Medacybor? Ja,eres moderna...*la ataca* ¡Pero en vano!

-ESPERA,¿Eres...Santiago Tarantino? *lo esquiba en el último segundo*

-Vaya,pensé que tu genio te haría olvidar.*la ataca*

-*recibe el ataque* ¡GYAAAAHH! *sale disparada hacia unos centímetros del techo del edificio, cae pero se recupera rápido.* ¿Qué quieres Santiago? no tengo nada que darte y mucho menos que decirte. *apunta y dispara cañones láser con la meda-parte*

-*esquiva* Facil,Rein mandó a matarte.

-Espera,¿REIN?

En eso aparecieron otros 2 chicos, venían vestidos de mafiosos, solo que uno era de negro y otro de blanco. Megan dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahora sus tres contrincantes:- (Ay no puede ser. José Manuel y Alejandro tampoco.)- pensó la chica.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Megan.- respondió el chico de traje blanco con un poco de malicia.

-Sigo sin saber que me piden así que hable el que tenga lengua.- contestó ella con enojo. No sabía que al prender el meda-reloj,Neigan escuchó todo lo que pasaba por lo que dejando la puerta cerrada y subiendo hasta la entrada al techo,siguió a su medaguerrera hasta ahí.:

-Megan. *siguiéndola*-

Apenas subió y Alejandro, el de traje negro, la miró. Se transportó un arma tipo ametralladora amarrada a su brazo y le disparó a la robot.(AMARRADA,no implatada)-No te metas,pedazo de chatarra.- dijo una vez que disparó.Neigan salió disparada hacia abajo del edificio.

-OYE,NO TE METAS CON MI MEDABOT,ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO.

-Tendrás que poner resistencia si quieres salvarte tú...y ella. *dispara*

La chica de lentes logró esquivar los disparos de Alex,sin embargo José y Santiago se transportaron las mismas armas,sólo que en ambos brazos.

En que Alex intenta patearla,pero Megan reaccionó y le dio una patada en las "balls",luego de que gritara "Pwned in da balls" (Los que hayan visto WTF show,me entenderán).Sólo que él se recuperó deprisa.

Se abstienen por atacarla de otros modos. Después de unos minutos de haber querido matar a Megan y no conseguir nada,sus municiones se terminan.

-¿Se les acabaron las armas? ahora es mi turno.¡Así que dejemos de tonterías y confesemos nuestras verdades.! *se transporta una meda-parte brazo de abanico Chanbara y alas pegadas a la espalda* Están aquí para entregarme a ese gemelo tuyo,¿No es así José Manuel? ¡TÚ Y TUS SECUACES DE PACOTILLA!

-Te lo diré de una vez... * se avalanza y comienzan a luchar * Rein quiere matarte, Dinos de una vez porqué.- dijo José mientras sus amigos se le unían.

-Por pervertido. La última vez le di suficiente herida para que jadeara como el acosador que es.Aún así me dio buena batalla,hasta que le arranqué el ojo izquierdo. Pensé que podría dar hasta en el cerebro, pero no puedo matar a un ser humano.

-¡MUSTIA! VOY A...*le intenta dar un golpe*

-*detiene el puño* ¿QUÉ? ¿Matarme? no puedes, estás desarmado ¿verdad?.

-No del todo.-respondió Santiago apuntando una pistola en la cabeza de ella,sólo que por detrás. Ella sólo hizo una maniobra lanzando a José con solo tomarlo del brazo hacia el chico de traje gris. Acto seguido Alex quiso intervenir, pero ella lo atacó con su tessen robot,cortando una parte de su torso y eso...Allí sólo el tipejo cayó al suelo. Ante la absurda derrota,José sólo lanzó una bomba de humo el cuál cubrió todo el tejado del edificio. Al disiparse,los tres adolescentes desaparecieron. Sólo ella quedó ahí. En ese instante,Neigan subió desde donde la habían lanzado.

-Megan,¿Estas bien?

-Sí,aunque me duele una costilla...Mugre Tarantino, me iba a sacar el riñon.

La Medabot sólo la ayudó a regresar al condominio. Ahí...

-¿Qué hacían José y los demás aquí, y como nos encontraron?

-Por Fernanfloo que no tengo idea, siento que esto siga sucediendo, aunque ahora que Rein sabe donde estoy,estará dispuesto a buscarme.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-No sé. Ahora somos parte de planes bizarros apunto de ocurrir. *se levanta* Así que necesitaremos más que partes cibernéticas...Necesitamos toda la suerte del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ironías,pasados y futuros.

Martes, cuarta semana.

Banjo estaba en su casa después de la escuela,haciendo la tarea. Suzie lo había acompañado. Aunque ...

-Oye,yo quiero ver mi programa.

-Mira Suzie,es mi casa,así que a mí me toca ver lo que quiero.

-El que me hayas dejado hacer la tarea en tu casa no implica que puedas mandarme.- renegó la chica volteando y cruzando brazos.

-Ay,Suzie en serio eres una molesta.

-Eras buena persona cuando Merlice estaba contigo.- respondió ella sin más y ante esto Banjo se enfureció tanto que se puso frente a ella y dijo casi gritando.

-¡YA TE LO DIJE,NO MENCIONES A MERLICE EN ESTE MOMENTO!... Oh,demonios,ve lo que quieras.- luego le dio el control remoto y se fue a su cuarto, ella se sintió mal, lo hizo enojar.

Banjo azotó la puerta apenas entró.Golpeó la pared llorando de la rabia y la tristeza; pero se dirigió al estante y buscó entre sus cosas una foto de él y la tal Merlice. Ella,si lo preguntan, no era su novia, era su prima.Y no cualquiera...

Mira la foto, se pone de espaldas contra la pared y se desliza hacia el suelo.

\- Merlice...no sé porqué te fuiste si eras la más linda de las chicas...- la chica era de pelo castaño, lo peinaba de dos coletas hacia abajo,(no se si me entenderán) usaba un trajecito rojo parte chor y camisa amarilla.Y debajo de las mangas tenía otras mangas,pero más largas y eran marrón oscuro con franjas marrón claro. (Ustedes me entenderán) Además era de 13 años cuando murió...

Flash black

-Oye Banjo...

-¿Que pasa?

-Banjo...

-¿QUÉ MERLICE?

-Banjo...

-AAAYY...¿qué quieres?

-... *carita triste*

-...

-Eres lindo. *carita kawai*

-*sigh* Está bien, tu ganas, ven a dormir conmigo.

Fin del flash black.

* * *

Jueves,cuarta semana.

En el recreo...

Nae ha encontrado fotos de mujeres modelo en su casillero y dentro de ello, porque las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D. atacaron un día antes gracias a la ayuda de Dib; chicos del equipo de fútbol vieron las fotos e hicieron una cara de asco y se fueron,hubo chicos que eran pretendientes de ella e hicieron lo mismo. Ésta broma Nae la iba a vengar, de algún modo lo haría. Sin embargo no era lo que pensaban.

-(Seguro que fue esa boba Armand, pero me las va a pagar)

Corrió hacia la cafetería y esperó el momento exacto para cuando Megan pasara, al llegar el momento, la chica malcriada pone su pie en el camino de ella. Megan tropieza y cae sobre el pastel de Gaz, cerca de donde Nae estaba. Todos observan y se ríen,burlan de ella y le toman fotos. Acto seguido,Nae la toma del pelo y le dice.

-Eso te pasa por querer humillarme.Sólo dime ¿Qué se siente ser humillada por las populares? *vuelve a restregar su cara en el pastelillo.*

Megan sólo se fue a llorar a los baños de chicas, mientras la multitud se burlaba de ella. Pero los N.E.R.D. vieron la escena y se pusieron furiosos. Dib y su líder fueron a seguir a la chica mientras Nae colocaba su orgullo en alto y fue a comer con sus amigas para celebrar, pero -concha- Alejandra y Mireya no les gusto lo que vieron, menos Gaz,quien al ver cómo su hermano mayor iba a ayudar a Megan, sintió un poco de culpa.

Zuru y Dib corrieron siguiendo a Megan; por suerte la alcanzaron antes de que llegara al baño de mujeres...

-¡Megan,espera! *la toma del brazo*

-Dejenme sola.

-Oye, estamos aquí,sólo... Dib,pasame pañuelos.

-Toma *se los da*... No puede ser, no puedo creer que esto pase por mi culpa...

-¿COMO QUE TU CULPA,TARADO? *lo toma de la chaqueta*

-La broma del casillero... Nae debió creer que Megan lo hizo.

Zuru lo suelta y se da la vuelta, ayuda a que Megan se limpie pero eso no la hace dejar de llorar: -Oh,Zuru. Me rindo. Ya no puedo seguir aquí...- respondió una vez que se limpió la cara por completo.

-No Megan, no digas esas cosas. Aún no debes rendirte...*la abraza*

Dib apenas pudo observar lo muda que ella quedó ante el abrazo...

*fin del día de clases*

* * *

Ikki,Arika, Banjo y Suzie caminaban juntos de camino a sus casas mientras hablaban entre ellos lo sucedido. Sólo sus Medabots y Kilobots escuchaban las conversaciones.

-No puedo creer que Nae haya hecho ese truco tan sucio. Ridiculizar a Megan de ese modo. AAAYYY,eso sólo lo esperaba de Zumi o de Masa o de los trillizos...

-Ya sabía que esa mimada haría tal cosa. Si tanto le molesta que Megan sea mejor que ella en las calificaciones, el dibujo, los cuentos y la música;hubiera sido mejor que practicara en su casa o fuera a un curso...

-Suzie, tú también eres una mimada.

-¡Callate Banjo!

-Mejor que ella en el dibujo y los cuentos... Suzie, ¿Y cómo sabes que ella es mejor en los cuentos?

-Pues...no sé. A mí me han gustado las historias que ha hecho en una página de por ahí : Amigos sin causa,Sharon's cheerladers,Girls ball,Samurái Domajiku...Cybor guys,Five Elements,Mad hatter Unleashed, y otros que había escrito en la clase de Español cuando Nae no venía: Brassisienta,Jugadores en el espacio e Informáticos en la gran Ravens Fair... Me gustaba más Girls Ball.

Todos miran a la chica...

-¿Qué?

-Suzie,eres un genio.

-¿Lo soy?

-¡Por supuesto! dinos la página donde publica sus historias, me has dado la idea del siglo...Muy bien Megan, ¿Quieres fama? LA TENDRÁS (no te preocupes Megan, si Zuru puede ayudarte, yo también)

* * *

Lunes, quinta semana.

Eran las 6:50 de la mañana y el salón de informática estaba lleno de niños de todos los grupos, el lector de Riverview (quien ya tenía su página) había publicado las páginas donde Megan tenía publicadas sus cuentos; y en los salones,todos los maestros,incluyendo la directora Heather, tomaban el café mientras leían desde sus laptops, Teenage Teachers, una curiosa historia de maestros. No hubo chico que no leyera las páginas de cada una de las historias,tanto que hasta la directora olvidó tocar el timbre.

En el recreo, en los pasillos o en el comedor,por donde quiera que Nae y sus amigas pasaban,todos tenían sus celulares a la mano,leyendo las historias de la chica de lentes. Los que no tenían celular debían ir al aula de informática a como diera lugar. Más si los ordenadores estaban ya ocupados, en el periódico mural muchos niños del primer grado veían los dibujos caricaturistas de la chica.

-Qué raro. Todos están fijados en los teléfonos.

-Quizás se burlan del ridículo que Megan tuvo que pasar. Con eso de que la pobre fue fotografiada en plena escena.- respondió Nae intentando no importarle que los chicos no le prestaran el más mísero cuidado.

En la cafetería con Ikki, Arika y Banjo:

-Vaya,todos están muy ajustados a sus celulares. Al parecer les agradan los cuentos de Megan, incluso en la clase de matemáticas, el profesor Hoffman no soltaba el teléfono para nada.

-Arika,¿cómo supiste que esto funcionaría?

-Facil: a los chicos de hoy no nos gusta leer a menos que trate sobre matanzas, anime, seres poderosos, obscenidad y esas cosas. Revisé la historia de Samurái Domajiku y me gustó mucho,aunque la parte donde Anthony desmembraba al tal Hiram,me dio miedo.

-Esto no me gusta, si Nae se entera le hará la vida imposible a Megan, y si se suicida,será tu culpa,Arika.

-Banjo,¿porqué de pronto te preocupa Megan?

-Piensen en Mistley...

-...

-Banjo,ya sé que Mistley se suicidó por culpa de Nae. Pero el que eso le ocurriera,no quiere decir que le pasará a Megan.

-Sería peor...

-¿Ikki?

-Es que lo que dijo Banjo es cierto. Si más lo recuerdo Merlice fue una gran chica y murió sin razón,es cómo si todas la chicas mejores que Nae apenas destacan y mañana pasado terminan muertas sin razón...¿Tengo razón? *voltea* Aaahh... ¿donde fue Banjo?

-Es un tipo muuuyy raro.

* * *

Dorcus pasaba por los pasillos observando a todos, unos platicaban y otros veían historias de Megan. Algunos tan sólo pasaban el rato. Pero a su paso encontró a Videll recargada en la pared sin hacer nada. Su camisa negra y los pantalones grises la hacían verse delgadita,su pelo corto y negro y el fleco gris que le cubría un ojo la hacía verse...

Dorcus reacciona y agita la cabeza para no perder el cerebro y se acerca a ella.

-Videll...

-Hola *tono furioso*

-¡Woah! Este... Veo que todos están leyendo los cuentos de Megan ¿eh?

-Son puras noñerias.¿Porqué habría de leer eso?

\- No lo son. Además de que son buenas, como las canciones de Princesa Oscura.

-¿Princesa Oscura? no sé cómo piensas en escuchar esa música.

-Pues al menos esa Princesa si es linda a pesar de su apodo y no es fría y cruel como lo eres tú. *furioso* Eh...

Brat se quedó fría por la respuesta, nunca pensó que un chico como Dorcus pensara algo así de su ego.¿Y si era cierto? Videll sólo se quedó estática mientras él se iba molesto. Los chicos habían oido los gritos que éste había pegado y algunos se quedaron ahí, murmuraban y Videll se fue.- (A la única persona fría que conozco, es a Nae, Dorcus) -pensó.

* * *

Durante clases próximas, Megan había recibido halagos de muchos chicos y maestros: primero entrando a clase de música,la señorita Ainsley la felicitó por su historia de Teenage Teachers. Luego los niños de primero le dijieron que sus dibujos eran fascinantes, Alguien le contó que una de sus historias la inspiró a hacer una manualidad nueva...En saber cómo supieron de sus cuentos y dibujos, Megan sintió que éste había sido el día mas raro de su vida. Al toque de la chicharra, los chicos se iban a sus casas. La chica popular descubría que Megan era la que hacía que sus admiradores de dieran la espalda, y... Al pasar por el periódico mural...

-Esa p*rra,se robó MIS PRETENDIENTES.- dijo furiosa mientras arrancaba una de las hojas y la hacía añicos.

-Oye calmate,podrían tratarte de loca...

-Las fuerzas N.E.R.D., ellos hicieron todo esto... Desgraciados... *tono malévolo* peor para esa nerda. Le haré la época mas miserable que haya sentido en su vida.

-¿MISERABLE,Nae? ¿No puedes ser más clara?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero,Gaz.

Alejandra hizo una cara asustada, esa voz ya la había oido antes...

* * *

Durante éstos días, Nae le ha hecho bromas muy molestas a Megan. Pero ella con el tiempo ha aprendido a defenderse de sus abusos. Además ha recibido muy buen apoyo de las fuerzas N.E.R.D. apesar de que Dib tiene problemas con su hermana pequeña. De todos modos la chica popular señaló que esto estaba significando la guerra.

Ya ha terminado Mayo,están casi a mitades de Junio, muchas cosas han cambiado ya, sobretodo que un chico nuevo que gusta usar botarga de Luigi está en la secundaria (Quizás algunos sepan de quien hablo).Nae le ha robado un pretendiente a Alejandra,uno que ella ha querido, pero no quiso reclamar, era típico de Nae robar chicos,estando disponibles o no; pero esto... Hasta donde Alejandra sabe no es cosa que Nae haga,no hasta que fue Reina Estudiantil.Y la coronación ocurrió, después de que Merlice muriera.

Así que el Miércoles de la séptima semana en que Megan estaba en Houdwood...

-Megan, espera...

-Oye,eres Alex,la amiga de Nae...

-Lo sé. Necesito tu consejo.

-¿Consejo? ¿O quieres información de mí para derrotarme?

-No...

-Habla de una vez,maldita sea. No puedo hablar con un secuaz de mi enemiga.

-Nae me robó un chico que me gustaba...No he dicho nada por que ella no sabe que me gusta...

-(No te creo ni una concha) Bueno,pero eres un ser humano, no puede esclavizarte y que se adueñe de lo que más quieres.Y si piensas que decir esto es una estupidez, no importa cuanto fingas ser famosa o popular, siempre serás Alejandra.- respondió la chica de lentes y luego se fue. Hasta que Alejandra la detuvo.

-¡Megan!

-*voltea* ¿Eh?

-Ten cuidado. Nae sería capaz de matarte con tal de ser la Reina de la clase...- dijo ella. Pero Megan no le creyó y siguió su camino.

En las clases siguientes Megan se quedó pensando en aquello que Alex le dijo,hasta que...

-¿Qué piensas tanto?

-Aaamm...es que.- ella observó a dos alumnas: una era de pelo negro y rizado,camisa negra de tirantes y falda roja con medias violeta, la otra era pelirroja,peinaba de coleta y tenía un vestido rosa con una cara feliz,y medias violeta con franjas negras, igual que sus zapatos.

-Me llamo Olga Aramotski,y ella es mi amiga Debbie- dijo la de pelo negro.- Igual sólo llamame Olga.

-Oh,yo soy...

-Descuida,sabemos quien eres; Megan Armand...

-Hola...

Y así se la pasaron platicando unos minutos.

Alejandra, mientras tanto, se puso a pensar en la frase de "no importa cuánto fingas,siempre serás Alejandra".Mirando su libreta,recordaba momentos en los que ella se sentía como la mandamás.

-(Ser popular ya no parece ser algo mío, más bien es un trabajo.)

* * *

Más tarde,después de la escuela...

Alex caminaba poco despreocupada después de lo que se ha puesto a pensar. Pero ese dia fue de fuego. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina se encontró a Nae y Gaz haciendo maldades con unos niños de primaria y una chica de primero de secundaria, Gaz sostenía a la chica de secundaria,mientras Nae se divertía con los otros tres niños.

-Dame eso,es mío.

-No,niñita. Ahora veamos que tiene.*abre el dije* Aaaww que tierno. Ésta es la foto de tu mamá ¿no es cierto? Vaya, debería hacerse una cirugía.

-Detente, sólo son niños.

-Callate, Moira, no eres nadie para vencerme.- apenas Nae dijo éstas palabras, sintió un chorizaso en la cabeza, simulando una piedra. Voltea a ver y era Alejandra.

-¡OYE NAE. PENSÉ QUE TUS PROBLEMAS ERAN CON MEGAN.!

-Alex,¿que haces aquí? pensé que te irías a casa.

-No me cambies el tema.Sólo deja a los niños en paz.*acercandose a ella*

-No puedes darme órdenes, menos después de que te saqué de la miseria.

-¿Eso llamas compañerismo? Eso nisiquiera es de amigos. No cuando me robaste al chico que quería.

-No lo robé.El vino a mí por mi belleza...

-Ja,no eres mi amiga, ni siquiera lo fui para ti ¿no?

-MIRA ESTÚPIDA, HE SIDO MUY GENEROSA CONTIGO,así que agradece todo lo que hecho.

Alex le arrebató el collar que tenía en la mano y se la dio a los niños. Con eso,los chiquillos se fueron, pero realmente se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

-Eres una malagradecida, pero cómo recompensa, tendrás la misma suerte que la boba Armand.Vámonos Gaz.

Yéndose, Gaz soltó a Moira y se fue corriendo a seguir a Nae. Así, los tres niños salieron de su escondite.

-Disculpe,muchas gracias por salvarnos- dijo un niño.- Mi nombre es Efraín,ésta es mi hermana Luz y el es mi amigo Rodrick.

-Se dice Rodrigo en español.

-Es un placer,chiquillos. Me llamo Alejandra.Y, ¿que hacían aquí?.

-Oh, es que somos de la primaria Joundercroud, está en Riverview,en la calle Naga's Park.Ósea aquí.

-Verás,vinimos a buscar primicias para el periódico de nuestra escuela. Hasta que oímos acerca de una chica que escribía historias y las subía a Internet.Y decidimos buscarla para hacerle una entrevista.

-Esa debe ser Megan...

-¿Megan?

-Sí.Megan es la chica que buscan.

-Sucede de que la chica de jamper azúl nos dijo que ella era la que escribía los cuentos. Le creímos hasta que vino esta chica y dijo que no era cierto.- dijo Luz señalando a Moira.

-Y luego esa chica de pelo morado sostuvo a Moira y la de jamper azúl se puso a molestarnos.Y viniste tú y ¡Nos salvaste!

-Siento no poder intervenido antes.- dijo Moira acercándose.- Sólo pude decirles a los niños que esa no era la chica que buscaban. Nae quiso aprovecharse de las habilidades de Megan y...

-Descuida Moira,ya estoy aquí.

-Oye Alejandra, ¿Qué problema tenías con la de vestido azul?

-Se llama Nae... era mi amiga.Y ahora me arrepiento, como pudieron ver.

-Ooooohh.- dijeron los tres niños sorprendidos.

-¿Los llevo con la chica que buscan? Hoy no puedo,porque no me sé su casa. Pero vengan mañana a Houdwood una hora antes de la hora de salida y podrían lograr su entrevista.

-¡HURAAAA!- gritaron los tres chicos- vamos a ver a Megan Armand.

* * *

Jueves...séptima semana.

En éstas semanas, Megan y Nae están en competencia. Son las elecciones de Reina Estudiantil del año 2125; es una tradición hacerla cada año y escogen una candidata de cada grado.SÓLO DE CADA GRADO. Y las fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D. ayudan a Megan a ganar,porque es una gran chica y quieren librar a la escuela de Nae y sus fechorías. Banjo no tardó en convencerse a si mismo que esto era buena idea, pero sólo se convenció porque -concha- su prima así lo hubiera querido.

Es tarde,cómo eso de las 3:45 p.m. Nae pasaba por una calle cerca del parque de la calle WillyRex. Ya pasa por ahí, pero se encuentra con Momoco,Megan y Neigan en el parque, una vez más,Nae quedó sorprendida por la mujer; miedosa, estaba por irse,pero oyó a Momoco hablar y...mejor se escondió en un árbol.

-¿Y te va bien con los reportes?

-No he tenido problemas si es a lo que se refiere. En otras palabras, me ha ido bien...

-Espero que puedas traer información para tu escuela... De todos modos no es nada confidencial, es sólo lo que aprendes en las clases y cómo es el lugar. Tan sólo un inofensivo reporte de investigación.

Apenas oyó eso y Nae se fue corriendo sin ser vista.-(Siendo así... puedo decirles a todos que eres una espía, así esa corona será mía)- pensó Nae -(De lo contrario tomaré medidas MUY EXTREMAS)

* * *

Más tarde, Momoco se fue a su trabajo. Ella,por si no lo sabían, trabaja de mecánico en una fábrica de Medabots (Es una fábrica, así que no lo confundan con la corporación Medabot, la corporación está en otra parte).En su trabajo, le platicó a una mujer, llamada Idatsu,acerca de Megan y sus problemas en la "escuela de populares"

-Vaya,es una buena chica, tendrá buen futuro.

-Yo también digo lo mismo...

-Disculpa ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba la chica que hacía destrozos.?

-Nae Akihabara...

-¡Woah! ¿Como que Nae Aki?

-Sí,¿que pasa?

Idatsu miró a todos lados y le dijo en voz baja.- Saliendo,te invito un café.

* * *

Más tarde...

-Dime Idatsu,¿por qué te sorprendiste?

-Es que Nae...ese nombre me pone los pelos de punta.

-Entonces dime que pasa.

-Es que Nae Akihabara era una mecánico de 25 años. Fue desmembrada por su abuelo, y acusada de ramera.

-¿Ramera? Eso es imposible,Nae es una niña de 14 años, es malcriada, popular y egoista y estudia en Houdwood.

-Puede parecer así,pero te digo que es cierto. Nae era si más me lo han dicho, una mujer querida por todos los niños que eran sus clientes. Era una reparadora de Medabots y... nieta del doctor Aki...Y tú sabes,el doctor está en Tokio, así que se puede decir que la señorita era de donde allí.Hasta que dijeron que ella se acostaba con 4 hombres.

Momoco enseguida escupió el café en la taza...Luego lo apartó.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CON 4 HOMBRES? no me mientas,te lo ruego.

-Ya te dije, no te miento...En fin; más tarde se corrió el rumor de que se había embarazado, y que el padre no era ninguno de los amantes , que había muerto desmembrada por su propio abuelo... El doctor Aki pasó 9 años en la cárcel por ser acusado de asesinato, cerraron el taller de Nae; y los niños...ya no iban por esos rumbos...En el funeral, si más me han dicho,el único chico que fue al funeral fue Ikki...y su Medabot Metabee...y que el padre del bebé que Nae no pudo crear,era padre de uno de los clientes de la mecánico...

-*llora* Eso es muy horrible... pero no puedo creerlo- dijo la mujer mientras Idatsu la veía con triszteza- Nae...es sólo una niña, se supone que es una adolescente indisciplinada. Entonces, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

* * *

Ikki hacia sus tareas antes de cenar,pero parecía que las tareas no eran lo que lo concentraban. Estaba pensativo,abstracto en diversos recuerdos...

-Oye Ikki- dijo Metabee, su Medabot -¿Qué tienes? No has hablado casi desde que Arika fue contigo a casa.

-Es que se ocurrió algo...Nae es la chica más popular de la secundaria, ¿no?

-Aaamm...sí.

-Pero si esa es Nae, ¿Quien era la Nae que falleció?

-Es ilógico... demasiado.

-No, no lo es,Metabee. ¿No recuerdas que había una mecánico de Medabots que queríamos mucho? recuerda que se llamaba Nae, que había fallecido desmembrada, que cuando la conocíamos era una gran mujer, era amable y más tarde se volvió egoísta... y eso.

-Bueno ¿Si Nae falleció,quien es la Nae de Houdwood?

Los dos se ponen a pensar por largos minutos, y luego...

-... *mira a Ikki* Ikki, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-... ¡AAAAAHHH!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-N...Nae...

-Reencarnó en una chica adolescente para cobrar venganza...

-¿Y si sólo tomó su nombre? - pregunta Ikki con los pelos de punta.

-No sé, ni siquiera soy adivino.

* * *

Viernes,séptima semana.

Megan caminaba un poco normal por los pasillos de la escuela. Se da cuenta de que los chicos se quedan observándola. No fue hasta que un niño dijo casi gritando.

-MIREN,AHÍ ESTÁ LA ESPÍA.

En ese instante, todos comenzaron a alejarse de ella. La chica de lentes no entendía nada,hasta que pasó Nae por ahí.

-Hola nerdi tonta, sabes *sacando un papel de el lector de Riverview* siempre supe que serías una tonta queriendo pasarse de lista para ser popular -dijo Nae enseñando el papel y haciendo voz de orgullo-Pero jamás pensé que serías capaz de ser una espía que intentara sustraer información confidencial de la secundaria.

Megan pudo ver lo que decía el boletín: Chica es una espía estudiantil de secundaria. La secundaria Técnica de Otaru #27 reclutó a ésta chica para extraer información de la secundaria Houdwood. ¡Gran fanfarrona!

-Pero esto es falso...

En ese momento llegaron Ikki y Arika.

-Oye Megan, ¿de verdad eres una espía de un colegio de Otaru?

-Recibí un correo anónimo que me dio toda la verdad de lo que eres,Megan. No puedo creer que hayas abusado de nuestra confianza, eres la peor de las chicas.- dijo Arika. A Megan le dieron ganas de llorar y en ese momento Nae se puso enfrente de todos y dijo con tono hipócrita:

-Yo sabía que era mala, y siendo lo pura que soy,yo intenté advertirles, espero que hagan buena elección para la corona de Reina de la clase.

Los chicos quedaron hechizados por las palabritas de Nae, que aplaudieron, mientras Megan se iba corriendo a llorar, pero no estaba sola ya que Alex ,Olga y Debbie la siguieron.-(Supongo que Efraín y sus amigos deberán entrevistar a Megan en otra ocasión)- pensó Alejandra.


	6. Chapter 6

Falsas escapadas,misterios sin solución, y apoyo de un gran tipo.

Megan Armand: ~Por favor amigos,comenten para que Fernanfloo lea al menos éste capítulo.~

Las tres chicas buscaron a Megan por el patio, hasta que la encontraron en una banqueta.

-Ey,mirenla allá.- dijo Debbie señalándola, de ese modo fueron con ella.

-Megan,no te preocupes. Nosotras sí te creemos.

-Sí.Sabemos que ese fue uno de los trucos de Nae para ganar la corona. Si no, no hubiera puesto ese tono hipócrita.

-No lo entienden chicas...Yo no soy espía, pero tampoco vine como chica ordinaria.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Mi directora me dijo que iría a ésta secundaria por intercambio y para hacer un reporte de cómo era la escuela: cómo educaban a los chicos, cómo interactuaban, de qué se equipaban las aulas.Sólo eso. No me ordenaron extraer información privada de la escuela, nada malo. De hecho, ni siquiera me dijeron para qué querían el reporte.- respondió Megan llorando un poco.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- preguntó Olga sorprendida.

-He oído algo sobre éste tipo de cosas. No es nada malo que ocultar, tan sólo debes escribir cómo tratan a los alumnos, de qué modo equipan los lugares. Cómo hacen anuarios y esas cosas. Lo malinterpretan si se trata de una secundaria a otra,de diferentes países o capacidades educativas.- respondió la chica de lentes dejando de llorar.

-Y si sólo es para saber lo básico de la escuela cómo lo que eran el modo de educación y eso.,¿Por qué no te dijeron que querían realmente?.

* * *

En la secundaria Técnica de Otaru #27,en dirección...

-Lo que busca es un elemento que haga entender a los chicos que los estudios son importantes,sin descartar la convivencia.¿No es cierto,directora?

-Así es,Jaquelin.- dijo la mujer con seriedad. -Por eso elegí a Megan, ella tiene la capacidad de entender ese aspecto que los maestros hemos intentando reforzar. Aunque estamos en un siglo diferente,ten en cuenta que muchas cosas cambian en un siglo...Y otras no,cómo nuestro modo de prevenir el mal futuro para los estudiantes.Éste reporte sólo nos dirá cómo deberíamos modelar la escuela y eso...

-Sí.Y la señora Heather lo sabe.

* * *

En el recreo... Volviendo con Houdwood.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos si lo que Nae dijo es verdad, además ¿Espía? eso no lo vi venir- dijo Beto en la mesa de la cafetería con las fuerzas N.E.R.D.

Soacwa no dice nada y pone a pensar en lo que pasó.Por un lado,Beto tenía razón, quizás todo era planes de la chica mimada y soberbia; aunque por el otro... Nada es lo que parece.

-¿Qué piensas,Soac?

-Ah,yo…Nada

-Pero Zuru es el líder, el debe tomar la última palabra...- intervino Dexter,otro miembro del grupo, Zuru entonces se levantó y dijo algo que -yo sé- la mayoría no esperaba:

-No lo creeremos. Conozco a Nae desde que fue coronada, y es capaz de difamar a cualquier persona. Así que lo primero que haremos es...

* * *

Más tarde,cómo eso de las 5:00 p.m,Dorcus iba caminando por las casas de la calle WillyRex. Sonará estúpido, pero quizás ahí vivía Videll, así podría disculparse.

Pasando por ahí, vio a Videll pasar por donde él,sólo que no lo vio. Él la sigue hasta su casa,que no es en la calle WillyRex, es en la calle Majora's. Al llegar espera unos minutos hasta creer que Videll está en su cuarto, revisa que no haya nadie en la calle. Asegurado,toca la puerta y abre, después de que explicara las cosas,pudo subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Videll, apenas iba a tocar la puerta y escuchó del otro lado de la puerta que alguien cantaba:

"Dejo el dolor, dejo la desolación,

sólo para esperar las armas de la guerra que habré de ganar.

No necesito príncipe estúpido que me cubra la espalda,

ellos saben enamorar y debilitar al enemigo con expectativas sin razón"...

Dorcus apenas lo creía: Enserio era ¿La Princesa Oscura? que raro.Sólo entró ella a su cuarto y no había nadie más. El chico genio sólo pegó la cabeza a la puerta para oír mejor; pero como la puerta estaba entre abierta, se movió y el pobre casi cae de jeta...

-Ah.¿QUÉ DIABLOS? DIJE QUE NADIE ME...MOLESTARA.- dijo ella enojada,al dar la vuelta, se quitó la peluca y apagó la cámara.

-*Levantándose* Ja, pareces bastante perturbada...

-Oh,¡Dorcus!

-Eras la Princesa Oscura todo el tiempo, escondiendo tu ego agresivo para con los demás. Con más razón debería disculparme.

-... *fingiendo* Ya largate de aquí, ya sabes mi secreto, así que...sal o haré que no vivas para revelarlo.

-NO FINGAS, BRAT VIDELL,NO TE TENGO MIEDO. YA ME SÉ TU SECRETO.Y DESCUIDA, NO LO REVELARÉ, SÓLO DIME POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ...

-No,no puedo decirlo.Y no lo haré.

-Videll,tu ya no me asustas. De nada te servirá intimidarme.

-Yo...- ladeó su cabeza. Dorcus se dio cuenta, ella ya no fingía, era suficientemente real.

-No es una bonita historia...

-Dime de todos modos.- insistió él.

Ella se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza, acomodándose el pelo.

-Es que todo fue por culpa de...

* * *

Megan tuvo días de infierno desde la octava semana.Sólo quedaban dos semanas para coronar a la Reina de la clase , así que debía hacer algo para demostrar que ella no era una impostora,sólo quería hacer los reportes y cumplir su sueño de ser Reina Estudiantil (amigos,ya se que repito eso un trillón de veces,pero no se me ocurre nada).Peor para ella, siendo ridiculizada por los demás para que se rindiera, y más por Nae para que Megan posiblemente se quite la vida,lo cual facilitaría a Nae su posibilidad de ganar. Pero Zuru prometió que cuando ella lo necesitara, estaría ahí. Y debe cumplir su promesa,porque el (suponiéndolo) era quien creía que Megan no era una "espia",y...por otras cosas.

Así que, el jueves de la octava semana,fue la gran oportunidad, ya que Nae se había ido de pinta y no regresó... Era clase de Artes con Uma Thurman (la de Kill Bill).Fue cuando la directora entró al salón, pero no estaban ni Zuru ni Banjo ni Suzie... en el salón,digo.

-Señorita Armand, venga a mi oficina por favor.

-...

-Vaya,hasta que se encargan de ella.- dijo Arika molesta.Y era porque aún creía en que Megan era una espía, ya saben, los reporteros se creen todo.

-Tú callate Arika.- reprochó Soac en defensa.

Megan sólo se fue del salón con todo y sus cosas para evitar ya más líos.

Caminaron juntas hasta el salón autoritario. Al entrar al sala de reunión de profesores,Megan vio a Zuru a lado de una gran ventana,y a Banjo sentado en un lugar de la mesa directiva y con los pies en la mesa. Ambos tenían cara de malotes, estaban requete serios y no se veían para nada contentos. Suzie, estaba sentada en otro lugar de la mesa,lejos de el chico de pelo azul; estaba calladita y seria,como si no hubiese hablado nada desde que se levantó de la cama. Así, la señora Heather le pidió a Megan que tomara asiento y se tranquilizara.

-...

-Deacuerdo,Megan. Nae dijo rumores de que eres una espía de la Tec. de Otaru #27 para extraer información de la secundaria, información privada. Sin embargo,tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Has venido aquí por un simple reporte de investigación y un intercambio, no era más cosa de que preocuparse. Así que relajate,me encargaré de probar tu inocencia...

-¿Pero tiene idea de porqué Nae es así? No puede ser malvada si no es por algo. Debe de haber un modo en que ella entienda que no necesita una corona... Suena algo corrupto viniendo de mí. De todos modos,yo también me ilusionaba con lo popular que sería si tenía ese lugar.*suspiro* Lástima que esas cosas no pasan en mi secundaria. Y quizás sea una locura si lo digo de éste modo.

-No,eso no es una locura.

-¿Eh?

-Eres buena candidata para un puesto así, aunque a Nae no le parezca...

-Eh,Señora Heather... Digame algo, digame porqué Nae es así.

* * *

La directora se puso frente a la gran ventana del comenzó a contar la historia:

-La secundaria me conoce cómo la madre de Nae, si nos comparas, lo más lógico sería notar que ella es mi hija más pequeña. Por desgracia, yo no soy su predecesora. Su verdadera madre es Momoco Ujurosaki . Ella,es mi hija biológica. El padre de Nae es hijo del Dr. Eugene Akihabara, lo cual...

-Lo hace abuelo de Nae.

-Exacto. Aunque no te puedo decir con claridad cómo se llama el padre, es un hombre de negocios. Los tres vivían en una casa de media alta clase. Y aunque su agenda se repletaba,en ocasiones tenía tiempo para su hija cuando ella era pequeña y estaba con su madre...

\- (Pero,¿Momoco Ujurosaki? ¿No será la señorita Momoco? Tiene que ser,de todos modos...)- pensó la chiquilla.

Megan seguía escuchando. Le daba sorpresa que le narraran los sucesos de la vida de la chica que tanto la ha delatado. Mas las impresiones no acabaron ahí, sobretodo si eran misterios sin resolver.

-Debido a que su padre la consentía mucho,Nae se volvió orgullosa,egoísta,a veces causaba problemas para conseguir lo que quería. Momoco intentó regirla para acabar la situación,pero el comportamiento de Nae ya era natural en su modo de actuar. Con los años,la niña seguía siendo igual de caprichosa,y años más tarde,por los modos de disciplina, sus padres se divorciaron *voltea hacia Megan*...Cuando Nae tenía sólo 9 años de edad.

-¿Ah?...

-Para que se resolvieran las cosas, *vuelve a ver a la ventana* me quedé con la niña y para soportar el divorcio, Momoco comenzó a trabajar en la fábrica de Medabots de aquí de la ciudad; ganaba buen sueldo,aunque sólo pudo instalarse en un condominio. Cuando se resolvió darle mejor la autoridad a Nae para escojer,escogió a su padre, ya que ahí estaba toda su riqueza; ¿Y sabes? Nae me dijo que el trabajo de Momoco,su propia madre: era para pobres muertos de hambre .

-¿Qué?...

Flash Black...

-Pero Nae,ella es tu madre y te quiere mucho.

-Si me quisiera,trabajaría en un lugar mejor.Y me daría lo que papá si me dio.

-No digas eso, tu madre te quiso desde que saliste de su vientre.Sólo que quiere aconsejarte para que no desperdicies tu vida.

-Lo último que quiero oír son los tontos sermones para que yo de boba viva en una miseria de condominio.- concluyó Nae con tono fresita y altanero,y se fue sin más.

Fin del Flash Black.

-Cuando inició la secundaria,quiso decirles a todos que yo siendo la directora, era su madre. Más si era de mucha riqueza,consiguió la popularidad que tiene ahora...

-Oh...*le salen un par de lágrimas de los ojos* No puedo creer que sólo para triunfar y tener buena vida ella,dejara el amor de una madre. Habría que estar idiotas para hacer algo así.

-Quizás hablé demasiado... Ahora debo irme.- respondió la mujer como si los demás chicos no estuvieran ahí dentro...

-Entonces me ayudará,- dijo la chica de lentes entusiasta. -Le dirá a Nae que está mal lo que hace sólo para triunfar en la vida.

-Lamento decirte que no tengo autoridad para eso. Por más que quiero hacerla entender,su padre ya no me deja acercarme a su casa;piensa que estoy tan loca cómo su madre, aunque esté mucho muy cuerda.

-Por favor, quizás tarde tiempo, pero estoy segura de que si la vencemos y le hacemos entender que está mal su comportamiento así,así... Ella tal vez lo entendería.

-No puedo hacer nada,Megan.-repondió la mujer acercándose a la puerta- Ahora sólo te queda esperar.

-¿ESPERAR? ¿CÓMO PODRÍA?*acercándose a ella* Aunque Nae sea malvada,necesita ayuda.¿Cómo puedo esperar y no hacer nada? ¿Y cómo puede USTED no hacer nada? la conoce desde que era una bebé.

-Ya te dije, no tengo ese poder...Una cosa más,el viernes de la siguiente semana habrá una fiesta de disfraces para antes de vacaciones de verano. Si mi *ahem* nieta llega a hacerte algo estúpido,Banjo y Zuru se encargarán de protegerte en algunas veces.

Con eso, la directora Heather se fue y cerró la puerta.Y así los cuatro niños se quedaron ahí.

-Megan...-dijo Suzie.

-Eh.¿Qué sucede?

-Hay más cosas que deberías saber. Así que...

Banjo bajó los pies de la mesa y recargó su brazo izquierdo ahí mismo.

-Sabemos que no eres una espía...

-Eso ya lo sé.- dijo Megan con una actitud volátil.

-Relajate,ésta coronación no es de vida o muerte, aunque Nae quiera verlo así.

-Uuh,lo siento mucho.

Banjo se fue del salón. Y sólo quedaron Suzie,Zuru y Megan (OBVIAMENTE).

-No sé si te hayan dicho acerca de una niña llamada Merlice...

-Ese nombre...Había oído ese nombre hace mucho...¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

Suzie miró a la ventana y comenzó a recordar un par de escenas. Megan se sentó en donde Banjo estaba y Zuru apenas pudo mantener su pose.

-Merlice Doujin era prima de Banjo y desde pequeños vivían en la misma casa tras la muerte de los padres de la chica. De lo que recuerdo, Banjo a lado de Doujin era muy feliz.

-Uumm.*baja la cabeza*

-Cuando todos nos inscribimos a primer año en la secundaria, Merlice y Banjo aún se comportaban casi como hermanos.A inicios del año, Nae ya estaba aquí.Ella, cómo sabes,era popular;pero Merlice era aún más popular todavía. Pero no por ser como Nae, de egoísta,orgullosa y jugar sucio para conseguir lo que quería.

-*levanta la cabeza un poco triste*

-Ella era más o menos cómo tú; de hecho era cómo tú.Amaba escribir cuentos, dibujar, incluso era de las favoritas del profesor, ya sabes. Además era muy bonita,incluso era amable y tierna; y creía en el juego limpio en la robobatalla, cómo tú, Ikki y otros... Y el gran día, el día de la coronación de Reina Estudiantil,Nae parecía ser la ganadora...Pero Doujin se había ganado el cariño y el respeto de todos. Pero ...las cosas empeoraron ahí.Si más lo recuerdo,Banjo no fue a esa coronación, decía que esas cosas le desagradaban. En la noche, después de que acabara la fiesta y eso, Merlice se fue sola, decía que era divertido estar por la calle cuando nadie te acompaña; sin embargo a esa hora de las 11:59 de la noche…*empieza a llorar* la policía la encontró desmembrada en un callejón.Y lo extraño es que apenas estaba con vida.

-¿AH?...pero...

-Cuando nos enteramos y fuimos al hospital,Banjo se puso a hacer líos para que lo dejaran verla, apenas pudo entrar y ella ya estaba muerta...Al menos eso me dijeron.Más tarde, como no querían quedarse sin reina, coronaron a Nae y la maldita consiguió su objetivo...

Megan empezó a llorar otra vez, y Zuru apenas pudo quedarse callado, mirándola en su tristeza; el sabía que aún así ella mostraría su espíritu.

-Creo que desde entonces, nunca veo a Banjo derramar una sola lágrima, supongo.A lo mejor algunos si lo hayan visto casi llorar, pero no del todo…Es como si nunca...hubiese conocido la amabilidad,la piedad,o el amor.*derrama una lágrima*

-*derrama un par de lágrimas* Banjo... no pensé que sufriría eso...¿Alguien tiene idea de quien la mató al menos?

-El asesino no dejó ningún rastreo ni nada, dicen que usó guantes y quizás los destruyó.Cerraron el caso hace mucho.- dijo Zuru, se puso en la ventana, un poco lejos de la chica de suéter azúl cielo y terminó.

-Tienes suficiente fuerza para derrotar a Nae y lo que Merlice usó para ganar la corona. ERES NUESTRA ÚNICA ESPERANZA, Y TE APOYAREMOS EN TODO MOMENTO.

* * *

Sábado, octava semana...

Banjo estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del parque de la calle Naga's Park.A lo mejor sólo quería pasar el rato.

Apenas pudo ver el cielo y recordó algo...

Flash Black:

"¡Te odio Banjo, eras buena persona cuando Merlice estaba contigo!"

Fin del recuerdo...

-Si tuvieras emociones,quizás lo entenderías, Redrun- le dijo a su Kilobot.- No parece que sea feliz, al menos Merlice me entendía cuando estaba triste y casi no tenía a nadie...

Más Flash Black...

-"Oye,¿de veras no sabes usar el columpio?"

-" Banjo,enseñame un poco ¿Sí?"

-"Está bien.Sólo sientate en uno, y luego te balanceas. ¿Ves?"

-"Es algo fácil, lo intentaré... " "Wow,tienes razón;esto es lo más fácil del mundo" "Wiiii wiii"...

-"Deja de hacer así...Es desagradable..."

-"Pero si es divertido wwiii..."

-"Ya basta. Es muy molesto."

-"Yeeepeee...yeeepee".

Fin del flash black.

-Hola,cabeza de trapo azúl.- dijo alguien en tono juguetón.

-¿Eh? Megan,hola.

-*se sienta en un columpio* ¿Qué te pasa? has estado muy triste desde el jueves.

-Es que...

-Banjo, te pregunto algo...

-¿Qué?

-Tú...¿aún estás triste por tu prima?

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SABES DE ELLA? DÍMELO.- gritó Banjo llorando un poco. Apenas quiso saberlo y Megan sólo se detuvo a abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, sólo quería decirte que lo siento...Quizás Merlice era una gran chica para ti,pobrecito.

-*pone una mano sobre el cabello de ella*Megan...(Si sólo lo supieras,Doujin fue casi como mi hermana. Al menos tu pudiste entender lo mal que me siento.) Gracias por entenderlo.

-Descuida,es lo que a veces me gusta hacer.

-... (¿Pero porqué me siento tan raro?) Oye Megan... ¿Quieres ir al G-joy game? *sonrisa desafiante*

-*lo mira*... Bueno, yo...

* * *

Allí, en el salón de videojuegos...

-Vaya,éste es el famoso lugar de videojuegos de la ciudad de Riverview, ¡Cuántos juegos arcade! Parece que no soy la única que viste en modos diferentes.

-Oye, echale un vistazo a esto.¿Esa es Gaz?- preguntó Banjo mirando a un montón de niños en bolita.

-Vamos a verla, quizás Nae le pidió que viniera...

Los dos chicos van allá. Gaz derrota a un chico en un videojuego arcade, y muchos han venido a verla,incluso Dib. Lleva doce victorias,según él. Un poco emocionado, alguien estaba viendo las jugadas de la chica,aunque más bien parece que a Gaz se le salen las casillas, los competidores son demasiado inferiores a sus habilidades, o eso creía ella...

-Muy bien, perdedores, ¿Quién sigue?.

-Yo te desafío.- dijo Banjo apareciendo entre la multitud.

Dib,que estaba a lado de él, le dijo con miedo:-¿ESTÁS LOCO? HUYE EN CUANTO PUEDAS,MI HERMANA TE MATARÁ SI LE GANAS.

-Hazte un lado, nerd. Que los desafíos son lo mío.

-Ya murió, ya se fregó...-decían un grupo de amigos.

Megan sólo veía...Comienza el juego. Aunque no sé cómo rayos se juega, la partida fue drástica. Y había hasta quienes sudaban por temer lo peor. Dib se comía las uñas hasta morderse los dedos, el juego se ponía tenso y se creía que la caja matriz de la máquina iba a explotar por sobrecalentarse. Pasaban 5 minutos, pasan 15 hasta llegar la media hora. Y...

-*jadea por recuperar aire* Bien, niña pelimorada,te vencí. No puedes hacer nada.- respondió Banjo con una sonrisa desafiante mientras todos andaban de WTF.

-ERES UN MALDITO PERRO DE MIE€% ,JURO QUE TE DERROTARÉ.NO ESPERES PIEDAD DE MÍ.- dijo Gaz, después se fue sin importarle que Dib no la acompañara.

-Espera,¿piedad de "ella"?... No puede ser.

-Banjo,lo hiciste. Venciste a Gaz... Uh,¿estás bien?

-Ella dijo...Que no esperara piedad.

-Entonces...- en eso llega Dib muy emocionado y jala al chico peliazulado.

-Oye,Banjo, quiero que conozcas a alguien de youtube.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya lo verás, estaba aquí desde que llegué...Si quieres puedes venir Megan.

-Bien...Ya dijiste.- Pero justamente cuando iban a buscar,pasaron a lado de un chico de 15 años, con camiseta blanca, pantalones negros,pelo negro y usaba una botarga de Luigi, pero no se dieron cuenta y era precisamente a quien estaban buscando.

-Maldición- dijo Dib soltando a su camarada,- Gaz se llevó mis monedas para comprar bocadillos y ni siquiera me dio la mitad...

-Ey,yo tengo monedas.

Todos los que estaban alrededor echan de reojo al chico de botarga verde,quien tenía su mano extendida ofreciéndole a Dib un par de monedas. El chico de chaqueta negra quedó totalmente sorprendido.

-Dogly Crack siempre me recuerda traer dinero para apartar mi consola nueva; pero creo que mi PlayStation X Tech tendrá que esperar por un tiempo.

-Al fin podré comprar mi preciado pay de cereza- dijo Dib, tomando las monedas y echándose a correr.

-¡OMG! Eres ¿Fernanfloo?- dijo Banjo totalmente emocionado.

-El mismo crack de siempre. *poniendo el puño en el pecho*

-Pe..pero eres virtualmente famoso...y genial... y súper.

-Vaya,gracias.

-Disculpe Sr Fernan. ¿Qué lo trae al salón de juegos?- pregunta Megan un poco animada.

-Lo que pasa es que iba a apartar mi Play Station X Tech, hasta que oí de una diosa de videojuegos y decidí ver.

-¿Te refieres a Gaz,la pelimorada?

-Supongo que sí. Pero luego la venciste, amigo peliazulado.

-Me llamo Banjo.

-Ah, ya entiendo; vas en la secundaria Houdwood... - dijo Megan en tono teórico.

-Siempre soy el que trae la botarga de Luigi,aunque los que me reconocieron fueron menos, es mejor así.Te evitas los problemas.

-Yyyiii...perdona no haberte reconocido.

-Relajate, está bien así.*saca su iPhone* Oigan,me gustaría tomarme una foto con los dos,así que ¿Qué me dicen?

-Sería genial.

-Kam no me creerá esto...- Estaban por tomarse la foto y Dib apareció así que se coló.

* * *

Página de Facebook de Fernan.

Nueva foto

"My new friends :Megan and Banjo... and Dib *I guess*" Mis nuevos amigos Megan y Banjo... y Dib, supongo.

130 000 likes y 4569 comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Falsedad; la fiesta de disfraces.

Martes, novena semana.(4 días antes de la coronación, agarrense amigos)

-Falta poco para fin de quinto bimestre,así que,creo que tendremos miembra nueva para las fuerzas N.E.R.D.

-¿Qué dices? Miembro nuevo. ¿Y quien es?

Zuru mira a Megan, quien estaba con Suzie,Arika,Moira,Ikki y Banjo en otra mesa de la cafetería. Los demás en la mesa la miran, aunque...

-Pero si es una espía,¿No?

-¿Eres bruto o qué? Todo fue una falsedad de Nae para ganar la corona y poner a Megan en contra de todos. Si realmente lo fuese,la directora la hubiese expulsado.- reprocha Soacwa.

-Aaahh,ya entiendo ¿Te enamoraste, no es cierto,Zuru?

-¿Qué rayos...? ¡Alberto!.

-Tengo razón, ¿Lo sabes,no?

-No, no la tienes... * mira a Alejandra *. Chicos,miren eso, Alejandra no está con Nae.

-¿No será que ya está yendo por el buen camino?

-Tal vez...No lo sé...

-(Quizá es hora de que lo sepamos.)- pensó Zuru mientras la luz se reflejaba en sus anteojos.

* * *

Dorcus miraba a Videll después de lo que pasó,sabía que aunque ella fuese ruda por dentro,tenía un corazón de oro, claro, era porque ahora ya sabía que era la Princesa Oscura, y lo que pasó fue que...

Flash Black...

-No es una bonita historia.

-Dime de todos modos.

-Es que todo esto fue culpa de Nae...La verdad,no es que la rudeza sea algo que venga de mí,pero todo esto no fue mi culpa, la verdad, todo comenzó apenas llegué a la secundaria, en primer año. Cuando entré no tenía más sueño que...ganar algo, no me importaba que fuera, sólo quería ganar en algo,yo era tímida y simplemente no me juntaba con nadie ;pero Nae,no sé porqué,pero ella siempre se burlaba de mí, y en cierta ocasión le pidió a alguien que metiera mi cabeza al inodoro y desde entonces yo...yo...*llora*

-Videll...Lo siento, no lo sabía.- dijo Dorcus sentándose a lado de ella.- Puedo ayudarte, sólo no te rindas. Tú vales mucho y... *acaricia el pelo de la chica* Eres tan...Ho,lo siento.

Brat sólo sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio a Dorcus un beso en la mejilla.

Fin del Flash Black.

* * *

Más tarde...

Alejandra, ya alejada de la casa de brujas estudiantil, no tiene a donde ir. Si bien se alejaban de ella de vez en cuando por ser considerada la más malota de las chicas populares, quizá ahora la consideren del lado inferior. Aún así, para relajarse del asunto en que se ha metido,fue al parque de la calle Naga's Park.

-Demonios,ahora sólo me queda ahuyentarme de todo lo que tuve del grupo de Nae. Ahora ya no puedo integrarme en casi ningún sitio. Sobretodo si la desgraciada me hizo tropezar en la cafetería para que mi cara aterrizara en mi comida y todos se burlaran de mí... *saca una mariposa de papel* Pero creo que Megan no es una chica sin gracia después de todo.

-Megan siempre tuvo su gracia, Alex.

-¿Eh? Zuru, ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió ella al ver al chico de camisa verde, quien extrañamente tenía puesta la gorra que usaba para disfrazarse de Medaguerrero Misterioso.

-Siento entrometerme en tus problemas, pero la manera en que te alejas de tu Ex-líder me da curiosidad.

-Ya veo. Igual tu propósito hasta ahora ha sido destruir a Nae a cualquier coste.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Alejandra. ¿Por qué te uniste a Nae?

-Eso fue hace mucho, creo que desde que entré a la secundaria. *visión de Alex* Al iniciar el año no me importaba más que ser yo y creo que Merlice me apoyaba mucho en esa situación. Pero todos siempre me humillaban hasta hacerme bullyng, quizás sólo me trataban mal... Me hubieran dejado colgar mi cuello en un árbol;sin embargo a ella se le hicieron curiosas mis habilidades. Y me invitó a aliarme con ella;porque me dijo que si lo hacía,todos dejarían de humillarme. Así fue,y me alíe para los planes más malos de su grupo de populares.

El más reciente, destruir a Megan hasta que se quitara la vida para que Nae pudiera ganar la guerra, al principio no le di importancia, hasta que Megan me dijo que no imprtaba cuánto fingiera ser,siempre seré lo que soy.

-Y te separaste de ella sabiendo que te quitó al chico que te gustaba,porque te diste cuenta de qué era Nae realmente.

-Probablemente,pero ahora sólo se encargará de hacerme más añicos de lo normal.

-Aún así, no estuvo bien unirte a semejante persona.

-¿Y porqué quieres defenderme?

-Porque ella me lastimó una vez.¿Entiendes?

* * *

En eso, llegaron Ikki y Metabee totalmente despavoridos.

-¡ZURU!

-Oh,hola Ikki y Metabee.

-Ah,hola Alejandra.

-Zuru *lo toma de los hombros* ¿Recuerdas que cuando era un par de meses, había una mecánico de Medabots que se llamaba Nae?

-¿Que era buena con nosotros y luego se volvió egoísta y que luego...luego la mataron?

-Sí,lo recuerdo.

-Ahora piensa en la Nae del colegio.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-¡Que Nae reencarnó en una chica para cobrar venganza! - dijo Ikki totalmente asustado.

Alejandra simplemente no entendía nada:

\- Que Nae ¿Qué?.

-Es algo difícil de contar. No creo que lo sepas.

-...

-Chicos,mejor calmense y diganmelo con tranquilidad,porque no entiendo nada...

Momentos después...De que Alex se fuera para dejar que Ikki y su Medabot explicaran a Zuru la situación.

-¿Reencarnar? eso es imposible.

-No puede ser cierto.- dijo Tyrebeetle,un Medabot de Zuru.

-Les digo que es cierto,Nae, la mecánico de Medabots que estaba y...

-Espera,Ikki. ¿Cómo dices que se apellidaba esa Nae?

-Tú ya la conocías, tu padre ya la conocía ¿no?. Era esa joven que dijiste que fue tu amiga cuando eras pequeño...

-Nae...Akihabara, y la Nae de éste colegio se apellida Akihabar... No...

* * *

En la casa de Zuru...

-Papá,¿tu sabías de Nae Akihabara...?

-La nieta del Dr Eugene...Sí, era la nieta del Dr Aki.

-¿No recuerdas cuando dijeron que Nae había muerto desmembrada por su abuelo,por estar embarazada de no sé quien?

-Hey,y cuando la mataron, el Dr Aki estuvo 9 meses en prisión...

-Sí, pero si Nae falleció hace mucho tiempo, ¿Quién es la Nae Aki que está en la secundaria Houdwood?

-Hubiera reencarnado para cobrar venganza a su abuelo, estoy muy seguro.- dijo Metabee quien no podía quitarse los nervios de encima.

-Pero si reencarnara en una chica secundariana...debería venderle su alma a alguien antes de morir, sería imposible si pudiera volver a nacer estando muerta, aunque...Quizás simplemente tomaron el nombre de Nae después de que la primer Nae muriera...

-Tal vez, después de todo, el padre de Nae es hijo del Dr Aki, vamos Metabee,es posible que haya sido eso y no que hubiera reencarnado.*aplauso* Es todo.

-Phoew,por un segundo creímos que había reencarnado, lo que aún no entiendo es cómo es que las dos Nae se apelliden Akihabara.

-Quizás sólo son hermanas y sus padres tomaron el nombre de Nae.

-No lo creo.- dijo Maizu,el padre de Zuru -Porque el padre de Nae, la que era reparadora de Medabots y que fue su amiga cuando ustedes ya estaban, se llama Sugorashi Akihabara. Y el padre de la Nae que está en el colegio de Riverview,no se tiene idea de quien haya sido,pero igual su apellido es Akihabara.- dijo el hombre cruzando los dedos,pero no mentía, ya que lo mostraba ante los niños.

-Entonces...

-Descuiden.A lo mejor estoy exagerando un poco con ello. Tomenlo como si las dos fuesen hermanas, parientes, ¿Qué sé yo?. Igual, vayanse tranquilos.

Y ya. Todo se concluyó, pero en el momento en que Ikki y Metabee se fueron de la casa de los Zora,Zuru azotó la puerta con fuerza... y fue al estudio de su papá.

-¿Hermana de Nae? Eres cómico PAPÁ, aunque pierdas la gracia.

-No es comedia,es ironía.- dijo el padre sacando dos pistolas de su cajón, sólo que el chico no lo notó.

-¿En serio? eso fue lo que te involucró en el crimen, ¿No es cierto?- respondió Zuru sacando dos pistolas de su cinturón, debajo de sus pantalones. Pero el padre no se dio cuenta.

-Ya te lo dije *apunta las pistolas hacia su hijo* Yo no fui el padre.

-*Apunta sus armas hacia él* TÚ eras uno de sus amantes, deberías ser el padre de ese hijo.

-Te dije que yo no fui.

-¿Quieres que te crea? Fuiste amante de "La joya" también,¿Verdad?

-¿La joya? ¿A quién te refieres?

-Mira papá, *lo deja de apuntar* sabes de quien hablo...

El Dr Maizu alejó las armas de su hijo.:-No sé de que hablas. Mejor callate.

-Creo que si sabes.

* * *

Miércoles...

En clase con el maestro Lawrence...

-Muy bien,muchachos. Ya casi termina el bimestre final, así que el jueves vamos a revisar todos sus trabajos y hoy sólo voy a revisar los exámenes, ya pueden irse.

Suena la chicharra y todos se van a clase de Inglés. Ya faltan dos días para finalizar el bimestre y todos ahora deben ponerse al corriente, como es de esperarse,los chicos más listos de la clase tienen ya todo lo que se necesita para aprobarlo. Por eso, los demás están como locos pidiendo las tareas a quien sea a como dé lugar. Banjo anda en las mismas,por lo que Megan decide ayudarlo en ésta situación. Además su abuela Edith dijo que el 4 de julio tendría que regresar a Otaru y la chica debe aprovechar lo único que le queda para estar con él... en el sentido amistoso.Y durante ese día, Zuru ha estado molesto por el hecho de que ella pasa tiempo con él. Aunque no lo parezca.

Así en la salida...

-Hola,trio de perdedores.- dijo Nae con el orgullo en alto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora,bruja del siglo XXII?

-Sólo para recordarte,nerdita boba, que tendrás que despedirte de la corona,porqué yo ya la gané.Es decir, ¿Quién tendría que votar por una fachosa que además de ser fea, es una impostora?

-Cuida tus palabras,pe*** maldita.- dijo Banjo poniéndose enfrente de la bruja.(me entienden, ¿cierto?)

-Aaay,que lindo, un friki videogamer defendiendo a su damicela virtual. Supongo que así defendías a la perdedora de tu prima Doujin, ¿no es verdad?

-*Se pone muuuyy furioso* ¡AL MENOS ELLA NO ERA UNA ZO**A,COMO LO ERES TÚ!.

-Zo**a será tu madre. Yo , soy una mega santa.

-¿Ah sí? Veremos quien se va al paraíso primero. De todos modos en éste juego sólo hay dos.Vámonos chicos.- dijo Zuru y luego los tres se fueron.

-(Conque Banjo está enamorado de la cuatro ojillos ¿Ah? bien, más para mí)- pensó Nae con malicia.

* * *

-Chicos,sé que lo que Nae hace está mal. Pero si sólo buscáramos la forma de detener su modo de actuar, quizás logremos algo.

-Las chicas cómo ella jamás cambiarán;tú oíste a la directora Heather, su padre la consentía mucho y por eso es lo que es.

-Uuum...Lo siento Banjo.

-¿Qué? ¿porqué te disculpas? No tiene porqué importarte lo que digan de ti. Es más, que te valga un chorizo si yo te digo que eres una nerd. Y eso porque Zuru me da una paliza de la chacada.

-Leíste mi mente.- dijo Zuru sin remordimiento. -Pero quizás tengas otras cosas de qué preocuparte.

-¿Y de qué es?

-Helouu,los trabajos del último bimestre. Sabes que si no entregas tus pendientes podrás reprobar; e irónicamente, no te dejen ir a la fiesta de disfraces.

\- La verdad, tengo mucho trabajo de mates, y es lo que me falta.

-Banjo,¿Y si tienes suficiente herramienta para ponerte al tanto?

-No tengo idea...*reacciona* Oigan chicos,¿y si me prestan las tareas?.

-Jajaja,eres un tonto Banjo. Los trabajos que nos dan en todas las clases no sólo son para traerlos. Se busca que comprendas lo que escribes,tu sabes.- dijo Zuru medio tímido, pero en el sentido amistoso.

-... Bien, pero no puedo entender esas cosas. A las demás clases sí les comprendo un poco, pero esto no.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Harías eso?

-Supongo...sí.

Zuru hizo una cara seria. Es posible que le haya molestado el hecho de que Megan ayudara. Pero le dio igual, pensando que sólo era ayuda inocente. De todos modos, algo lo hacía sentirse raro.

Y después de que Zuru se fuera por su cuenta a su casa,Banjo y la chica fueron al condominio de la señorita Momoco.Y cuando llegaron...

-Hola,señorita Momoco, ya llegué.

-Ho,hola Megan y... compañía.

-Ey,- dijo Neigan.-Estoy segura que ese es tu novio, el de la plaza Dalas.

-¡Ya callate Neigan, a ti te gusta el Tyrebeetle de Zuru y no digo nada!

-¡Mientes!- gritó la Medabot con tono de Zim.

-Bueno,dime cómo se llama tu amigo.- dijo la mujer.

-Me llamo Banjo.

-Ah, lo siento mucho, chicos, pero ahora debo irme...

* * *

Minutos después...

-Entonces,¿quieres aprender de las matemáticas?

-Bueno,estoy intentando aprender lo más que pueda si es a lo que te refieres. No me ha ido para nada bien en el examen...del cuarto bimestre.

-Okei, pareja, voy por esos bocadillos que vende el señor Mr. Chips. Nos vemos luego.

-Neigan.- dijo Megan seria mientras encendía su meda-reloj.

-*voltea* ¿Eh? ¿Van a querer algo?

-Sólo cuidate de los Teen Mafious. ¿Sí?

-Bien,volveré tan rápido como pueda. *se va*

-Aamm,¿quién es ese grupo?

-Son unos chicos semi mafiosos, pero tengo miedo de que me hagan algo.

-No pueden hacerte nada.

-¿Um?

-*se pone rojito* Aaam,debo saber que me falta. *se pone a hojear el libro de mates*

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices...

-Hey,¿a qué viene esa sonrisa?

-A nada,ya relajate.

-Está bien.*rojito*

* * *

Unos minutos después...

-Parejita,ya llegué.

-Neigan,ya te dije que no nos digas parejita,suena bobo.

-A mí si me gustó el apodo. *sonrisa desafiante*

-... *se enrojece* ¡BANJO, NO SEAS ASÍ! AAAHH, A MÍ NO ME GUSTA.

-¿Te molesta?

\- Lo sabía: te gusta.

-No,sólo que...que... no me gusta que lo malinterpreten.¿Ok? *sarcástica*

-Okeiii...lo que digas.

-Jejeje,me dan gracia las dos.

-Brr,eres muy extraño; mejor enfocate en esto...

* * *

Jueves...

-Ok,Banjo. No pensé decir esto,pero creí que ibas a reprobar,hasta que vi tus 90 puntos en el examen.- dijo el profesor Hoffman en la clase de matemáticas

-Anduvo copiando de seguro.- dijo Nae con un tono orgulloso. A lo que Ikki y Arika responden:

-Eres una mentirosa,Banjo hizo el examen limpiamente.

-Sólo estás celosa de que hayas sido la única que reprobó el examen.

-¿A sí?

-*mirando a Ikki* bueno,casi la única...

-A ver ya, bien vamos con... Megan, bien muchacha, ven por tu examen.

Al salir de la clase, era casi la hora de salida,y apenas Megan iba a irse, hasta que el profesor le detuvo la ida:

-Oye,Megan...

-Um,¿qué sucede?

-La directora me dijo que tendría un disfraz para ti,y que te puede servir para derrotar a Nae en la fiesta de mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Debido al escándalo que quería hacer la chica para derrotarte,la directora, me pidió que te lo dijera. No sé que rayos está pasando,pero si algo aprendí de Saw,es que de la mayoría de nosotros, pocos son los que valemos realmente. Así que ve y derroca a esa muchacha que tanto daño ha hecho.

Megan intentó memorizar todo lo que el maestro dijo,sonriendo,se fue del salón...

Más tarde, en clase de Ciencias...

-Hey,Banjo...

-Zuru,¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya que no has reprobado las materias, casi... ¿Qué te pondrás en la fiesta de disfraces?

-Yo que sé, debo pensarlo...

-Ups,ok.Sólo una cosa.

-¿Eh?

-Nae sabe que sientes algo por Megan,y creo que trama algo. Así que si te dice algo,no le creas,hará lo que sea sólo para ganar la corona.*Mirada seria*

-De acuerdo... pero él de gustarme Megan... (¿Cómo rayos supo eso?.)

Mientras, en el salón de Música...

-Monche,dime que no le entendiste al ejercicio de notas musicales.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga o no?

-*facepalm* Olvidalo, pero has estado muy triste.¿Qué pasa?

-Nada,es que me preocupa la coronación de Reina Estudiantil,dices que va a ser el sábado, ¿no?

-Sí,va a ser el sábado,pero cómo van las cosas, Nae será la ganadora.¿Pero porqué quieres saber?

-Lo que pasa es...es que... desde que Nae fue la ganadora,las cosas no han ido muy bien que digamos, la muerte de Merlice Doujin, el suicido de Mistley,las chicas que se quieren volver como ella, no sé porqué pero siempre terminan mal, incluso Jenny y Danny,¿Las recuerdas? se fueron de la secundaria de Riverview y no las volvimos a ver.Y Megan,siendo buena para escribir cuentos,la quitaron por ser disque espía.

-Monche,Megan no es espía. Todo fue mentira de la pesada Aki solo para ganar...

-Siendo así... Por cierto, te está yendo bien con los de N.E.R.D.,pero ten cuidado.*serio* Los ingenios que se cargan de la ciencia y eso podrán ser elevados,pero de la muerte nadie se libra,y lo digo por Mistley *se entristece* Así que, vigilate la espalda ¿si?

Beto se le queda viendo, extrañado por lo que dijo;eso sí que no lo esperaba de alguien como su excéntrico amigo.

* * *

Viernes,durante los preparativos de la fiesta de disfraces...

-Directora,¿Quéria verme?

-Claro que sí Megan. - dijo la mujer entusiasta.- Necesito que te pruebes un disfraz. Ven por aquí.

Las dos van a a los vestidores de las porristas,la mujer, sacando un vestido de la bolsa que llevaba, le pidió que Nae no se la viera hasta que fuese la fiesta:

-Wow,es el vestido de American Mcgees Alice,¿Cierto?

-Claro,y te lo prestaré para ésta noche, de hecho, Nae usará un vestido de reina,ya sabes,se cree la Reina de la Clase.

-De acuerdo...*sonríe*

-Una cosa más: La directora Edith, tu abuela, va a venir a la fiesta,así que...

-¿MI ABUELA? no puedo creerlo, muchas gracias directora Heather. Usted es como la directora paterna que siempre quise tener.

-Y tú eres lo que se supondría sería Nae en una versión noble *feliz*,ahora ve con cuidado.

Megan se fue contenta,y fue al condominio sin que Nae la viera.

En la secundaria Houdwood...

-Vaya, gusto en verte,John.- dijo un niño a John Kramer mientras éste limpiaba uno de los pasillos. El hombre voltea a ver...

-Zuru... No me digas que tú también intentarás derrotar a Nae.

-Hm,la maldita tiene deudas que saldar, así que solo me queda revelarme...¿Tienes planeado algo?

-Una broma...y voy a hacer que le duela.

* * *

Más tarde, Zuru se fue a su casa para preparar su disfraz, no fue hasta que Ikki y Metabee decidieron ir con él para que los ayudara.

-Zuru,hola.

-Hola Ikki y Metabee...¿Que pasa amigos?

-Sólo vinimos a que dieras una crítica a nuestros disfraces.

-Son para la fiesta.

-¿Qué?- respondió Zuru intrigado.-No me digan que los Medabots también van a la fiesta.

-Dicen que sí se podía, ¿Vas a traer a Roks y a Tyrebeetle?

-Aaahh...Tal vez.

-Oh,vamos Zuru, ya es hora de que los saques,no querrás que se oxiden ¿o sí?

-Bueno...está bien,pero le costará mas tela a mi mamá. *sonriendo* Muy bien,vamos a comenzar...

Mientras tanto,en algún lugar:

-Podrás matarla... a ella y a su novio.

-¡¿NOVIO?! ¿Esa zo*** tiene novio?

-Mira, si queremos que la maldita se vaya, lo que debemos hacer es simplemente matarla, con lo que "El lector de Riverview" dijo en el periódico, supongo que todos creyeron que la mocosa era una espía escolar.- respondió un chico sacando un papel del periódico: Arika suele repartirlos afuera de la escuela, por lo tanto, es normal que hasta un mafioso lo reciba.

-¿Y tú crees que eso sea lo mejor?

-Creeme,ES LO MEJOR PARA TODOS.

* * *

Son las 6:45 de la tarde y casi iniciará la fiesta de disfraces en la escuela Houdwood; todos están llegando poco a poco, la mayoría de ellos se han preparado mucho por ganar el premio al mejor disfraz, en el camino,iban Ikki, Zuru, Arika y las fuerzas N.E.R.D, con sus respectivos Medabots...

-Soac,no puedo creer que te hayas disfrazado de Tails Doll.

-Y yo que te hayas disfrazado de tu perro.

-Por cierto Ikki, lindas orejas.- dijo Metabee disfrazado de escarabajo.

-Si encuentro una primicia en la escuela,seré la mejor de los paparazzi.- contestó Arika sacando su cámara.

Zuru, disfrazado de Conejo Blanco con traje negro, estaba un poco intrigado.Él y Banjo habían acordado ir juntos a la convención de disfraces y sin embargo no fue con él y con los demás, y supuso que Nae lo había convencido de algo;claro, después de la muerte de Merlice,Banjo se había vuelto vulnerable...

Y al llegar, estaba casi todo listo: la música, la comida, las decoraciones y todo. Por ahí,Ikki vio a Karin disfrazada de ruberobo, y tan linda se veía,que fue tras ella.Y Arika se molestó...Durante un rato,las fuerzas N.E.R.D. se separaron para platicar con los otros, sin embargo Zuru revisaba a los demás chicos por si acaso veía a Banjo, pero que le toman del brazo, voltea y no lo cree:

-Megan,¿eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo,a propósito, lindas orejas... - dijo ella disfrazada de Alice Madness Returns. (Alice Lidell)

-Bueno,tu no te ves nada mal.

-Cielos,gracias...

En ese instante llegó Banjo, estaba vestido de Sombrero Loco,su traje era rojo y marrón y llevaba el sombrero, para chicos que lo vieron,parecía muy malote a simple vista.

-Hola Banjo, pensé que no vendrías.

El chico peliazulado no prestó atención a lo que Zuru dijo, sólo se percató de ver a la chica vestida de Alicia,quien para él se veía muy bonita.-Megan...te ves muy linda.

-Gracias Banjo.

-Hey,Romeo... tierra llamando a Banjo.

-Ah,lo siento Zuru...¿Qué sucede?

-Eso quiero saber yo,¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...en ,¿donde estará Nae?

-Ni me interesa...- apenas Zuru dijo esto y de repente apareció Nae con un rojo vestido de reina, lo bueno era que no era tan largo,pero era más bien como de quinceañera, y hasta la rodilla, mejor dicho, un poco abajo de la rodilla. Tenía una cara como que "soy la más popular, inclinense ante mí" pero nadie hizo nada, sólo se quedaron como WTF.

Más tarde, cuando todos estaban en su rollo y Nae estaba con sus amigas y les presumía a todos su disque bellísimo vestido, Fernanfloo, vestido de Luigi, decidió ayudar a su amigo de los videojuegos. Así que, buscándolo...:

-Banjo,hola viejo.

-Hey,hola Fernan.- dijeron Megan,Zuru y Banjo.

-Oye,por cierto, que DISFRACES MÁS COOL.- Dijo Fernan en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

-¿Disfraces cool?- dijeron Ikki, Arika, Koji y Karin,oyendo lo que el chico había dicho. Con eso,la chiquilla disfrazada de ruberobo dijo:-Yo pensaba que Koji tenía el mejor disfraz de príncipe,pero creo que me equivoqué.- y con eso Koji e Ikki se quedaron "¿Qué rayos?".

-Jeje...Fernan ¿que estás haciendo?

-Intento avergonzar a Nae, sólo...

-Aaaah,pensándolo mejor... GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO- Dijo el chico de Conejo Blanco dándole el favor.

-POR NADA,JAMÁS CREÍ QUE TUVIERAN TANTO ÉXITO, ¿CÓMO LO HACEN?

-ES QUE FUE UN GOLPE DE SUERTE.- respondió Banjo, con eso, los demás vieron los disfraces de los tres chicos,cuatro en realidad, pero a Fernan casi no lo pelaron,(Qué gachis,es famoso y nadie le da la atención, bueno, casi nadie,ya que una chica pelioscura y disfrazada de pirata le agradó la botarga y el traje...) Y a Dib y Beto se les ocurrió decir:- ¡MIREN TODOS,MIREN! - en unos pequeños segundos,chicos y chicas echaron un vistazo principalmente al disfraz de Banjo, tenía sombrero y todo (Si se lo preguntan, tenía el traje de Mad Hatter Unleashed.) Zuru y Megan quedaron sonrientes ante la reacción de los chicos,algunos simplemente ingoraron y otros se quedaron viendo un poco;dejando a Nae totalmente alejada. Justo cuando iba a ver que era,Spike y Sloan le dijeron a Samantha:

-Oye jefa,ven a ver el disfraz que Megan tiene puesto.

-Si,es muy bonito. Vamos jefa,ya no comas pastel de queso.- continuó Spike jalandola del brazo. Al oír esto,la chica popular se enfureció tanto,que quiso derrotar a Megan, literalmente.

-MALDITA. - En ese momento el DJ colocó la canción "Say it right". Megan se emocionó enseguida.

-Banjo, es mi canción. - dijo jalándolo del brazo, como si lo invitara. El chico de pelo azul no pudo rehusarse y aceptó. Zuru los miró contento. Pero en el fondo sintió una profunda tristeza al mirarlos...

Ellos sólo bailaban...

-Oye, no sabía que bailabas.

-Yo tampoco esperaba eso de ti.

-... *mirándola* Te ves muy bonita.

-Cielos,gracias *sonrojada*

Mientras... con Suzie vestida de princesa japonesa y Masa de Pikachu...

-Dios, mira eso... Es... es Banjo...

-Se ve muy feliz... recuerdo haberlo visto igual el año pasado. Fue en una fiesta así...- respondió Masa.

-Al menos Megan lo pudo hacer feliz otra vez.- dijo Suzie y entre los dos comenzaron a reír.

Nae, muy molesta, tenía un as en la manga. Así que fue al lugar donde estaban los aparatos de la música y cambió la música por otra,llamada "Tambourine". Cuando se dieron cuenta, Nae miraba a Megan y a Banjo desafiante. Se sabe que con esto, se reta a los chicos a bailar. Pero la fría y terca mirada de la chica popular fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Zuru se puso a lado de Banjo para derrotarla entre los tres... Pronto comenzaron a bailar de un modo digno de "Una diva adolescente" A Zumi se le ocurrió grabar el baile y guardarlo cómo recuerdo anual.

No pudieron más y se detuvieron después de un par de minutos, luego de que Zuru se recuperara, el paró el dedo a Nae y le gritó algo que incomodó a todos:

-Disfrutalo todo, niña fea.

Nae no pudo resistir la furia: Megan era su rival a vencer, por lo que se acercó a ella.

-Te voy a matar.

-Ah,¿que rayos?...- dijo Megan viendo que Nae se acercaba furiosa hacia ella.

-Eres una maldita. Voy a hacerte pedazos.

-¡NO!- Gritó el chico peliazulado.Y antes de que pasara algo, se oyó como algo cayendo del cielo...

-Ey,¿qué sucede?

-En el cielo...

-¿Qué es eso?.


	8. Chapter 8

Corriendo hacia las llamas. (Final de temporada)

De repente, seis chicos vestidos de mafiosos, retumbaron el suelo apenas pusieron el pie. Los demás quedaban sorprendidos ante la resonancia de los sonidos.

-¿DONDE ESTÁS DESGRACIADA? JURO QUE TE MATARÉ.- dijo el que estaba en medio de todos los del grupo,mientras todos se sorprendían. Eran los Teenage Mafious. Estaban José, Alejandro, Santiago, el de en medio era Rein, su líder y hermano gemelo de José Manuel;los otros dos chicos que iban con ellos eran Jaime y Bladen, Megan estaba aterrorizada,quedó estática mientras los demás chicos huían despavoridos,excepto algunos...

-HAAA...AHÍ ESTÁS.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? no tengo nada que darles.- respondió la chica furiosa transportándose una meda-parte de SLR,sólo que más modificada.

-Quiero venganza...y lo que me pertenece por derecho: Tu amor.- respondió Rein.

-Eso ya lo veremos imbécil.- dijo Banjo poniéndose a lado de la chica.

-Ah,ya veo.- respondió Santiago,- Tú eres el novio de la ojillos...

-Estás confundido, no soy su novio.

-Qué raro... *reacciona* Jajaja, los espectadores están aquí.

-*mirando a todos* Jaime, Bladen, maten a esos mocosos.- dijo para que mataran a los chicos que estaban alrededor.

-*Grita* FUERZAS,atención. Dib,Beto y Dexter, vengan conmigo;Soacwa y Dorcus, vayan y ayuden a Banjo y a Megan. Ya saben que hacer.- Zuru, al dar sus órdenes, los chicos obedecieron y cada quien fue por su lado y acto seguido, Rein hizo señas para que Jaime y Bladen fueran a exterminar a los otros.

-Muy bien,dúo de idiotas,den todo lo que tengan. *saca sais* ATAQUEN CHICOS.

La batalla comenzó.Rein se ocupó de Megan y Banjo, mientras José,Alex y Santiago se ocupaban de Soac y Dorcus. Rein atacó a Megan tratando de encajar sus sais en alguna parte de su cuerpo,pero Banjo usaba un arma llamado 'Steptpa', que sólo usaba al tener el traje de Sombrero Loco,usándolo para apalear al chico enemigo quien logró darle un golpe a Megan en la cara. La hizo salir disparada hacia una mesa de bocadillos y luego a la puerta de entrada de la escuela, pero pudo recuperarse y volver a la batalla.(Toda la comida que se tiró... sobretodo bolitas de pulpo)

-Perro desgraciado,te mataré.- dijo el chico peliazulado en señal de venganza. A lo que Rein responde:

-Ja,que cursi.¿Por qué la defiendes Banjo? ¿La amas?

-¿Y qué si la amo?

-*sonrisa desafiante* Te costará la sangre que corroe por tus venas.

-Atacame y verás.

Los demás alumnos se quedaron asustados. Veían lo que sucedía mientras Megan iba a ayudar a su amigo en la brutal batalla ,Dalas y algunos cómo Ikki y sus amigos estaban un poco preocupados, les hubiera gustado ayudar,¿pero en qué? Aunque quisieran,no podían hacer NADA.

Ahí, sólo la directora Heather sacó su celular.

* * *

Mientras, con Zuru y los demás:

-*corriendo* MATARÁN A LOS ALUMNOS, DEBEMOS PROTEGERLOS.

-De acuerdo.*corren más rápido*

En eso, los enemigos llegaron,detuvieron a los cuatro.

-Chicos,ocupense de ellos, me ocuparé de resguardar a los demás *se va corriendo*.- con eso,Zuru dejó a sus amigos con los rivales.

-Okei malditos, *se tranporta una meda-parte de bombardeo* vengan con su padre.

Los tres chicos hicieron lo mismo cada uno,pero con diferentes armas.Y Zuru fue a con la multitud:

-¡VAMOS, VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!... *va con Ikki* Ikki, necesito que tú y Metabee lleven a todos los chicos a un lugar seguro. Por lo menos adentro de la escuela. Procura que la directora active los sistemas de seguridad.

-Cuenta con ello- respondió Metabee- Pero si quieres podemos robobatallar.

-No podrán, éstos chicos no conocen la robobatalla, son cyborgs. Te pido porfavor que sólo me ayuden en esto.

-Cuenta con nosotros, vamos Metabee.- con eso se fueron. Pero Roks y Tyrebeetle, que estaban ahí, preguntaron: -Zuru...

-¿Qué sucede chicos?

-¿No podemos ayudarte, cierto?

-Lo siento chicos, pero no. Estaré bien, no deben preocuparse por mí, después de todo; ya me sé defender.

-Está bien, ayudaremos a Ikki y a Metabee a refugiar a todos.- dijeron. Y se fueron,Zuru se fue confiado al saber que podía contar con un par de amigos.

* * *

Rein atacaba a los dos chicos sin cansancio, estando cegado por la ira y la venganza.Y aunque Banjo pudo darle un par de golpes, parecía que ni siquiera recibiera un sólo rasguño. Al no poder hacer nada, su energía bajó mucho y...

-Mi turno.- dijo el adolescente enemigo mientras aprovechaba para atacar a Megan. Ella era la que recibía los golpes,y aún así estaba en pie.

-*la atacan* ¡AAAHH!

-MEGAN.- gritó Soacwa,quiso ayudar, pero Santiago le dio un golpe en la cara que -chale- le voló un diente.Y por ende lo tiró contra la pared de la escuela y cayó al suelo.

-MALDITO PERRO,ME VOLASTE EL DIENTE CON EL QUE COMO POLLO DE MI MAMÁ, TE VOY A FLANQUEAR *se transporta una meda-parte tipo láser* Y TE VOY A DESCALABRAR. *corre de nuevo a la batalla*

-Soac,no pierdas la cordura o te verás en problemas viejo.- respondió Dorcus tratando de relajar a su amigo Soac,quien atacó a Santiago por la espalda,usando su láser.

-¡MALDITA SEAAAA!- gritó el enemigo mafioso al ser atacado por él.

-¡Resiste Tarantino! - gritó Alejandro,quien estaba cerca. Atacó a Soacwa con un sable,lastimándole una parte de la espalda y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Pero justo cuando iba a atacarlo...

-PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR *apuntó de matarlo*

-¡ALTO!- gritó Dorcus.

En ese momento, una mujer salió de la nada,y atacó a Alex por detrás.

-¡ESPADA SAMURÁI! *ataca*

-¡Gaaagh! *sangra pero sigue de pie*

Megan observó sorprendida,era ¿su abuela? no lo podía creer. Pero por el momento debía preocuparse por Rein.

-Imposible,abuela...

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tu abuela? ¿Esa mujer ninja es tu abuela?- Dijo Banjo, alejándose de su enemigo.

-Sí,pero no creí que tuviese esas habilidades.

En ese momento Alejandro se enfurece y aún sangrando se encarga de ella,dejando libre a Soac.

-Mugrosa anciana,me las pagará todas. *la ataca*

-Toma esto.*le da un ataque con sus espadas*

-¡GAAAAHH! *cae al suelo*

-(Cara**, estamos en desventaja. Me pregunto si Rein tiene algo planeado, al menos a él sí le va bien con el cabeza de trapo y la mechones de niño.)- pensaba José mientras trataba de destruir a Soac.

Dentro de la escuela,donde estaban todos refugiados, Arika tomaba fotos, Ikki y Metabee sólo veían y el intendente John esperaba que los chicos estuvieran bien,quienes se sorprendieron ante la ímpetu de la directora Edith,sólo que ahí no la conocían, y hasta donde Heather sabía, esa mujer sería la única resistencia de los chicos buenos.

* * *

Con Dib,Beto, Zuru y Dexter...

Los cuatro luchaban de atar para vencer a sus dos enemigos tras esquivar grandes disparos de bombardeo,pero sus rivales eran suficientemente fuertes cómo para creer que no tenían rasguños así que...

-Maldición,son muy fuertes de lo que pensamos.

-¿Se rinden,nerds?

-Nosotros no nos rendimos *dispara cañones*

-*los esquiva y apunta a Beto con un láser* DÍ TUS ORACIONES,ESTÚPIDO.

-Alberto,NOOOOOO- apenas Dib quería intervenir, pero Jaime disparó. Beto estaba en el borde de la muerte,se cubrió la cara aún sabiendo que no serviría;Pero pasaron unos segundos y no sintió nada. Se descubrió la cara y... Monche estaba enfrente de él. No gritó, no nada;sólo quedó estático ahí, no se movía un poco, sangraba del pecho y parte del hombro izquierdo, y nada, Monche seguía ahí...

-MONCHE NO,AMIGO...

Y entonces el chico cayó al suelo.

-Oh no, Monche...- dijo Dexter en voz baja, totalmente triste,Beto sólo pudo voltearlo para que hablara.

-Monche,vamos viejo,no me dejes sólo...

-Beto...Viejo es estar mayor de edad y tener canas...

-*llora* ... Ay por Dios, no digas eso ahora.

-¿Qué? así... me...suena...*cierra los ojos y deja de respirar*.

-M..m...¡MONCHE! POR AMOR DE DIOS, NO ME DEJES SÓLO, ¡MONCHE! ¡MONCHE! *llora mucho*

Dexter, Dib y Zuru se entristecieron por la muerte de el ese momento,el alma de Monche se aisló de su cuerpo, se puso de pie,viendo como su amigo lloraba por él. Hasta que de la nada,le habla una chica, parecía ángel y era Mistley en realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Mistley?

-Vamos Monche *le da un beso en la frente* Ya es hora.

-Pero...Beto me necesita...

-Lo sé, pero la muerte te escogió, tienes que irte, no tienes opción.

-*se entristece* Pensé que sólo tal vez, viviría más aventuras con mis amigos... pero no pensé irme tan pronto, aún asi,hay misterios que deberían resolverse ya, y quiero saber quien ganará la corona...

-Y lo sabrás, pero no puedes irte. Lo siento.

Monche se entristeció más, sobretodo por dejar a Beto totalmente solo;pero tuvo que aceptar irse con Mistley y seguir a la luz.

Beto se levantó dejando el cadaver de Monche, y se transportó una meda-parte de araña,la cuál disparaba telaraña.

-No sean ridículos, dejen de llorar por niños tetos,como si ellos fueran de importancia.

-...¡¿Por qué mataste a Monche?! ¿PORQUÉ? *se acerca a él con gran velocidad*

-Preparate Bladen, aquí viene.

-De acuerdo.- respondió su compañero mientras sacaba dos armas de su cinturón.

Disparó,Beto siguió su trayectoria esquivando las armas. Con esta maniobra hecha, Dib, Dexter y Zuru ayudaron a su amigo posicionando sus armas y acercándose a sus rivales. El momento llegó,Beto disparó telarañas que adhirieron a Jaime a una pared sin ningún modo de escapar. Bladen quiso ayudar, pero fue atacado por Dib y Dexter al usar un puño martillo contra él. (Al menos le volaron un par de dientes)

-*cae al suelo* ¡AAAAHH!

-BLADEN.- gritó su compañero,quiso zafarse un brazo,pero Zuru le disparó en el hombro. Acto seguido,Beto se transporta una meda-parte de espada y se acerca a Jaime.

-Ahora sí, imbécil. Me las vas a pagar.

-A LA MI*** VIEJO.- gritó Bladen usando su pistola aún estando en el suelo,apretó el gatillo pero no sirvió de nada,porque no tenía balas. Beto de la nada degolló a Jaime. No le dio tiempo de nada.

-Beto,¿Estás loco? ¿Como pudiste cortarle la cabeza?- dijo Dib muy sorprendido.

-¡JAIME!- gritó Bladen, quiso disparar al asesino que mató a su amigo;al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que la pistola no tenía balas. Así que Zuru puso un pie encima de su espalda,y disparó en la cabeza de la víctima.

-Este tipo me daba asco.

-Bien,ya los derrotamos. Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás.

-Relajate Beto.- respondió Dexter tomándolo del hombro -Ya pasó todo,hiciste lo posible. Vamos, busquemos a todos y pongamos a la noche las cosas.

* * *

Con Rein y los demás,la batalla se tornaba difícil: Tras el aparecimiento de la abuela de Megan, los chicos buenos ganaron mucha ventaja,pero no tanta como para ganar. Dentro de la escuela, todos se emocionaban y veían las maniobras de sus defensores. Rintaro ,uno de los alumnos que veía todo,volteó y vio el cartel de "NAE AKI,CANDIDATA A REINA ESTUDIANTIL. VOTE" pegado a una pared de un pasillo. De pronto recordó y jaló a Ikki,Arika Koji y Karin.

-Oye Rintaro ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No se dieron cuenta? La coronación de Reina Estudiantil es mañana.

-¿Pero cómo diablos se te ocurre decir eso ahora? Estamos presenciando una batalla atroz; más cuando una mujer misteriosa aparece.

-Sí,pero Megan ya no podría ganar puntos para la coronación. Aaaaay , está perdida. Ahora Nae será la ganadora.

-Pero Megan no ganaría de todos modos, no después de que descubrieramos que es una espía reclutada para extraer información privada de la escuela.

-Eso fue al menos lo que me enviaron, y lo que parece Nae me dijo...Bueno, nos dijo a todos.

-Espera Arika ¿Estás segura de que dice la verdad? Es decir,tal como pasaron los meses,Nae es capaz de difamar a cualquiera para ganar la corona,no importa el coste. Hará lo que sea para ganar lo que quiere,cómo en el caso de Mistley y su novio.- insistió Rintaro.

Después de pensarlo un poco, los demás reaccionaron.

-Maldición,no nos dimos cuenta.- respondió Koji totalmente enojado.- No puedo creer que nos engañara a todos.

-Aunque les dijéramos a todos la verdad,y encima le restregamos a Nae todo lo que nos ha hecho, no habría forma de que pudiéramos hacer que Megan gane la corona. Además los votos son inapelables.

-Hay sólo una forma.- dijo la directora Heather acercándose a ellos,pues oyó los diálogos:- Pero necesito MUCHA ayuda.

-La tiene directora.- dijo Rintaro entusiasta.

* * *

Con Megan y los demás...

-Woah! (eso estuvo cerca) - pensó ella luego de esquivar un rayo láser que Rein le lanzó. Y había oportunidad para disparar unos cuantos misiles. Esto hizo que Rein, enfocado en matar a Banjo en ese momento,no lo notara y recibiera el disparo múltiple en el pecho y lo hizo sangar un poco, pero a pesar de sus heridas no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Intentó dar golpes con las miserables fuerzas de sobra que tenía. Megan pensó que si su abuela usaba sus espadas samurái contra él podrían ganar. No era sencillo, por lo que Rein está dispuesto a matar a la chica, sería capaz de usar a Edith en contra,y no estaba segura si las espadas servirían de algo...quizás sí, si los combinabas con algo así que.

-Banjo,tengo un plan.- dijo ella al acercarse a él en ese momento.

-¿Plan?

-Rein es un cybor,lo cuál lo hace inestable a la corriente eléctrica, necesitamos algo con qué distraerlo y luego lo atacamos al final.

-Pero necesitaremos corriente eléctrica para sobrecargarlo.

-Lo sé.Y mi abuela es indicada. La razón es simple: sus espadas despiden corriente eléctrica alterna,eso lo haría sentir dolor, con las dos espadas el dolor se duplica y eso provocaría la sobrecarga de su parte artificial. Todo lo que debemos hacer es encajarlas a una parte cibernética de Rein.

-¿En una parte cibernética? Eso va en contra de la robótica ¿no?

-No nos queda otra forma,así que ¿Qué me dices?

-*asiente* Bien,yo me ocuparé de distraerlo. *corre para poner en marcha todo*

Megan corrió hacia su abuela,quien estaba ocupada en Alejandro. Al acercarse a ella, le dijo lo que pasaba,al escucharla, Edith quiso ayudarla; por lo que dejó a Alex y fue con Rein,sólo que Alex las seguía.

-Maldito,entrégame a Megan o morirás.

-Ya te dije,no soy su novio. Te engañaron viejo.*lo ataca con su steptpa*

-AAAHH *se debilita y luego se pone de pie* Peleas cómo niñita.*sigue luchando*

-Vamos ahora abuela, es nuestra oportunidad. *corre más deprisa*

-¡Eso ya lo sé! *se prepara y sigue corriendo*

-¿Eh? (¿Qué traman?) *a Rein* REIN TEN CUIDADO, DETRÁS DE TI.

-¿Uh? *voltea*-Ya era tarde. La mujer saltó sobre él y sacó las espadas al aire.

-¡ESPADAS SAMURÁI! *encaja las espadas una en la espalda y otra en el hombro izquierdo de él.*

El chico enemigo dio un grito desgarrador por el dolor que sintió. Megan estaba en lo cierto: La corriente disparada en las espadas sobrecargó la parte mecánica de Rein. Rayos eléctricos salieron de las heridas y rodearon su cuerpo totalmente. La carga se transmitió sobre la directora,sólo que salió disparada al ser golpeada por un rayo electromagnético. Con un par de heridas, ambas vieron como se sobrecargaba sin cesar; en unos segundos más tarde,explotó, con todo y parte orgánica. Tanto Dorcus y Soacwa como los cómplices de la pandilla, vieron como Rein fue desintegrado. Lo chicos dentro de la escuela vieron lo sucedido, incluso Zuru y sus amigos,quienes regresaron de la batalla.

Edith sólo se levantó. José Manuel estaba totalmente estático.

-José ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-... (maldita sea) MAFIOSOS,RETIRADA. *se va corriendo*

-¿Qué? esto es ridículo. *se va medio cojo*

-Abuela- dijo Megan -¿Estás bien?

-Herida,pero más joven que vieja.Cómo podrás ver.- luego las dos se echaron a reír.

Con eso,los tres chicos sobrevivientes se fueron y después de que se fueran, los alumnos salieron de la escuela, felicitaron y cargaron a Megan, a Edith y a Banjo. Habían salvado sus vidas, o eso creían ellos ya que no sabían lo que querían los Teenage Mafious,pero da igual.Aún así... algo decía que sí lo habían hecho.

Nae salió de su escondite y vio cómo su enemiga estaba siendo alagada. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido y notar que sus aliados se fueron huyendo,la chica popular se puso furiosa. Su plan no había resultado, Megan no había muerto...pero aún tenía los votos de todos en la escuela. Sin embargo, ella quiso hacer otra cosa,así que se fue a su casa. Olga, disfrazada de Touka-chan (la de Tokio Ghoul), vio cómo Nae se fue despavorida de la escuela; y sospechó que algo estaba pasando.

Soac y Dorcus fueron con Zuru y las fuerzas N.E.R.D.

-Hey,¿vieron eso?

-Sí,creo que Megan y los demás han hecho un gran trabajo. Fuerzas especiales N.E.R.D., vámonos a casa.- ordenó Zuru, sus amigos obedecieron y se fueron cada quien a su casa.

Beto estaba por irse, pero Claira y Ángel lo siguieron.

-Beto. ¿Donde estuviste? Y además, ¿donde está Monche? Lo buscamos por todos lados.

-Monche... él está muerto.

-¿¡MUERTO!? ¿Porqué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Beto no podía explicarlo. Por lo que se fue corriendo.

-BETO, ESPERA.

Mientras tanto, después de que algunos alumnos se fueran,las bocinas de la escuela sonaron y la directora Heather dijo: - Atención chicos de la secundaria, debido a los daños elaborados durante la pelea -que por cierto, si estuvo increíble- nos tomará un par de días repararlos. Así que,la coronación a Reina Estudiantil se pospondrá hasta el Viernes de la próxima semana. Es todo.- se apaga la bocina.Y unos minutos más tarde,los demás estudiantes comenzaron a irse.

-Es cierto, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Estoy segura de que Nae será quien gane.- dijo Megan recordando.

-¿Corona?

-Es una larga historia, pero Megan, ¿Cómo votarían por Nae si tú; bueno,tú ,yo y tu abuela,salvamos la escuela.? Somos impredecibles.

-Ella puso el plan para derrotar al niño con parche. Así que supongo que Megan merece más crédito.- dijo la directora Edith, con eso, Ikki, sus amigos y la señora Heather se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

-¡Hey! Megan.

-Ikki,Arika. *sonríe*

-Ya nos enteramos de que eres inocente,y te ayudaremos a ganar la corona.

-¿De verdad Ikki? ¿Encerio?

-Todos te ayudaremos. Alguien tiene que encargarse de Nae.

-Cuenta conmigo también Megan.- dijo Banjo tomándola del hombro.-Pronto todos descubrirán quién es ella en realidad y todo será cómo debió ser.

-No les fallaré chicos. - dijo Megan desafiante -Lo haré por Merlice Doujin, por Mistley,por todos.

Sonrió. Megan había corrido hacia las llamas.Y seguirá corriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Detrás de las mentiras siempre estará la verdad. Primera parte. (Segunda temporada)

Sábado, novena semana.A eso de las 9:30 a.m.

-Siento que Monche haya muerto,pero sé que de todos modos el estará con nosotros.

-Gracias Ángel. Aunque eso no me anima en absoluto... Supongo.

-Oigan,esperen. - dijo Dorcus desde lejos tratando de alcanzar a Beto y a sus amigos. Lo logra,pero llega cansado.

-Hey,hola Dorcus.

-Hola,¿a donde van?

-Vamos a ver a un amigo.- responde Claira.

-¿Se llama Rick? porque yo también necesito verlo.

-Si,¿cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó Adri.

-Un amigo me lo dijo. Pero descuiden,guardaré cualquier secreto que se tengan ; ¿puedo ir?

-Amm, claro .- dijo Ángel totalmente despreocupado,aún sin saber que rayos se traía el chico de pelo celeste.

Caminan por un rato. Pero Dorcus pudo recordar lo que Videll le había dicho ese día.

Flash Black.

-...Desde entonces yo...yo... *llora* No tuve opción que ser así. Pero supe que de algún modo, los demás se darían cuenta de que yo no era mala;por eso me hice el ego de Princesa Oscura.

-Pero ¿tienes idea de quién metió tu cabeza al inodoro? Dejame mostrarle que hizo mal en hacerte eso.

-Creo que se llamaba...Rick.

-(¿Rick? ¿no será el bravucón que...?) Videll,lo siento,no lo sabía. Yo puedo ayudarte,pero no te rindas.Tú vales mucho y...

Fin de flash black.

* * *

En un par de minutos llegaron a un hospital psiquiátrico para adolescentes. Dorcus no entendía si el amigo de Beto y los demás esté allí. Entraron y después de recibir el permiso,el despachador les pidió que no lo metieran en problemas.Cómo ya habían ido antes,a ellos se les hizo fácil saber en que cuarto estaba.Y se pusieron ahí.Vieron a Rick en un rincón.

-Hola Rick, somos nosotros.

-... Hola chicos.*los mira* ¿Donde está Monche?

Beto apretó el puño, le dolía recordar que Monche ya no estaba ahí. Pero no podía decirle la verdad,no si estaba tan traumado,así que...

-El no...pudo venir. Tenía un problema.

-Uh...¿Y cómo van las cosas?

-Bien...Ya está cerca la coronación de Reina Estudiantil,y al parecer Nae está ganando otra vez. Pero hay una chica que la está derrotando.- respondió Adriana.

-Es bueno ¿saben?. Esa chica está más demente que Jenny,con razón ella y Denny se fueron de Riverview y no las vimos más hasta donde sé. Ambas fueron ridiculizadas tras enfrentarse a Nae la primera vez... Es tan extraño que los chicos o chicas que le hacen frente son humillados de algún modo. Primero fue Brat Videll...

-*se sorprende* (Si es él, el bravucón que...)

-LuegoJenny y Denny,más tarde Merlice Doujin que apenas la superó y murió en el mismo día. ¿Quién seguirá ahora? ¿Es que para Nae es tan importante un pedazo de plástico como corona?

-No sé que le hace pensar que ser Reina la hará mas importante, si de todas maneras seguirá siendo igual de descarada antes de serlo...Lo siento.

-Está bien,aunque...

-¡Hey,¿Qué sabes de Brat Videll?!- gritó Dorcus un poco molesto.

-Ella era una chica muy tímida,fue todo lo que me dijeron...

-NO FINJAS, NAE TE ORDENÓ QUE METIERAS SU CABEZA EN EL INODORO UNA VEZ,¿NO ES CIERTO?

-Dorcus, está muy delicado para responder algo así.

-No,Claira,el dice la verdad... * llora* Lo siento...lo siento con todo el alma...Sólo hice lo que ella me pidió.

-Dime qué pasó. Porque desde entonces, Videll ya no es la misma.

-*traga saliva* Nae me dijo que si lo hacía me pagaría por ello, aunque no supe que era...Hice lo que me pidió,estaba en la clase de Artes con la señorita Thurman, sólo que no entré.Esperé a que no hubiera nadie y fue entonces cuando ella iba al baño. Si alguien hubiese estado ahí pudiera creer que le iba a hacer algo más, pero sólo metí su cabeza en el inodoro y después de unos minutos, la dejé ir. No me importó siquiera que se fuera corriendo y llorando como niñita, cuando acabé me salí del baño de chicos y pasando por ahí...*sigue llorando y se acerca a la reja que lo separaba de sus amigos* Perdoname Adri...

-¡Ah! pero ¿cómo?

-Lo siento Adri,lo siento a todos.

-No tenía idea de que eso te afectaría tanto.- respondió el chico de pelo celeste un poco las sorpresas no acabarían ahí, ya que Rick seguía contando lo que sucedió después.

-Un par de días después, estaba en recreo y fui al baño que no estaban más Beto y tú, Dorcus. Iba a salir y Zuru me tomó de la camiseta,me puso contra la pared y me dio a patadas en el estómago y golpes en la cara. Me apaleó una y otra vez, y otra, y luego otra. Beto quiso intervenir si más lo recuerdo pero el le dijo...*visión de Rick* "Los bravucones cambiaron a Videll, todos los que hacen daño merecen ser dañados" y luego Beto le alegó "Pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, le estás haciendo daño a un chico inocente." Zuru sólo gritó mientras me golpeaba:

"EL TE HIZO DAÑO A TÍ,A MONCHE Y A CUÁNTOS CHICOS DE PRIMER GRADO, Y A BRAT VIDELL QUE RUEGAN VENGANZA DETRÁS DE SU MIEDO. TEN SENTIDO COMÚN ALBERTO, POR FAVOR. LOS DÉBILES TIENEN DESEOS DE MISERICORDIA, LOS FUERTES CREEN QUE POR SERLO PUEDEN HACER LO QUE LES CONVENGA, PERO NO. SON IGUAL DE IMPERFECTOS CÓMO LOS DÉBILES." "POR QUE SU ÚNICA DEBILIDAD ES LA COBARDÍA, SIEMPRE SERÁ LA COBARDÍA Y EL MIEDO LO QUE NOS PERMITA DEJARNOS RENDIR ANTE ELLOS" *fin de la visión *

Desde entonces dudo poder recuperar la cordura, fue mi culpa al creer que ser rudo me haría más reconocido. La verdad siempre estuve equivocado, y no podré salir de éstas paredes hasta que pueda darle otro sentido a mi vida social. El miedo a ser inferior a todos ustedes,el estúpido miedo, me hizo así. Lo siento chicos.

-No hables nada más. Creo que ya has sufrido bastante por hoy, descuida,siempre soy un compulsivo;estoy seguro de que podrás salir pronto...

-Quiero salir y darle su merecido a esa maldita... No soy el único que ha hecho daño alguna vez, pero ella es casi peor que yo, imaginen a Jenny, pero mil veces peor. Nae es casi cómo... invencible. Espero que todo pueda volver tras la verdad.

-Así será. Sólo pide a Dios misericordia para salir. Él siempre está contigo.

-Gracias,Dorcus. Gracias a todos.

Después de que Rick dijera eso, sus amigos se despidieron de él. Él esperaba que Nae pagara por sus crímenes y que las cosas estuviesen cómo antes.

* * *

Más tarde...

-Hey.- dijo Neigan abriendo la puerta -Hola Banjo...

-Hola,Beta.¿Está Megan?

-Está en su cuarto. Claro, puedes pasar .- respondió la Medabot, Banjo entra y se limita a saludar a la señorita Momoco y a la directora Edith, que en ese momento tenía que regresar a Otaru lo más rápido posible.

-¿Se va tan rápido? Pensé que se quedaría para la coronación de la secundaria de Riverview.

-Soy una directora de secundaria Otaruana,¿recuerdas? *cierra la maleta y abre otra más pequeña* Siento tener que hacer esto, cabeza de trapo, pero una mujer de mi tipo siempre está ocupada.

-No tanto cómo una mujer de negocios.- dijo Momoco un poco natural.

-Está bien, señora Zandrae,pero no me diga "cabeza de trapo".Le deseo suerte.

-Hum,gracias amiguito. *le revuelve el cabello*

Luego de eso, el chico peliazulado fue al cuarto de Megan, abrió la puerta y la vio escoger puesta una camiseta gris y chor blanco. Además peinaba un chonguillo.

-Hola Megan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No sé, estoy...ordenando ropa,es que no sé que ponerme en la coronación de éste viernes ,sabiendo que no ganaré.

-¿Por qué no? *se mal recarga en un soporte de la puerta* Si salvaste a la escuela *se cae* ¡Wowowoooh!

-*riéndose* Eres cómico, pero no tienes mucho estilo.

-¿Estilo? soy el REY del arcade y ¿me dices que no tengo estilo?

-Aaam...sí.Bueno,¿a qué debo el placer de ésta visita?

-Bueno,vengo a invitarte...- responde él.

-¿Eh,invitarme?

-Claro,al parque.*se vuelve a recargar en la pared de su cuarto*

-Viejo,el golpe de hace rato te hizo daño.

-No Megan, estoy más saludable que siempre.

-¿No crees que cuando Nae lo sepa, hará el papel de chismosa?

-No pongas excusas, sólo acepta. ¿Sí?

-Aah...de lo pides de ese modo,iré.

-Genial *sonrisa desafiante* Empieza a arreglarte, estaré esperándote. *cierra la puerta al irse*

-*sonrojada* No puede ser,ahora debo saber que ponerme...Perdoname Banjie,pero tendrás que esperarte unos minutos...

Y unos 15,min. después...

-Vaya que sí tarda...(Me pregunto qué se me ocurrirá hacer con ella ahora, no sé que le gusta y he ahorrado un poco por si acaso quiere un helado...La verdad...no sé porqué hago esto, ni siquiera le gusto. Pero es que ...yo sí.)

-Hey *saliendo* ¿Qué tal me veo?- ella tenía el pelo agarrado de una coletita,falda violeta y camiseta rosa, además usaba tenis.

-Ho,no te ves tan mal.

-Aaam,gracias Neigan.

-Okei,ya debo irme. Así que adiós a todos...

-Ho,vamos abuela, ¿no podemos pedirte que te quedes?

-Me temo que no,tengo mucho pendiente en la #27.

-Oh,está bien sólo cuidate,¿sí abuela?

-Sabes que sí, adiós amigos. *se va y los demás la siguen hasta la puerta*

-Adiós,cuidese mucho.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós . Que Dios te bendiga.

* * *

Después de eso,Banjo y Megan también se fueron del edificio. Durante el camino los dos estuvieron hablando de las cosas graciosas que les ha pasado durante sus vidas. Sin embargo para Banjo le fue un poco incómodo tener que hablar de esas memorias. Por lo que quiso preguntarle algo como esto:

-Megan...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ho, claro. Adelante.

-¿Qué tienes con los Teenage Mafious?

-Aamm,¿por qué quieres saber?

-Me dio curiosidad cuando Rein me dijo: "Entrégame a Megan o morirás"

-Lo que pasa es que...Rein estaba obceso por mí, jamás supe porqué si apenas supe que existía. Del que sí estuve enamorada fue de José Manuel. Recuerdo que era una niña demente en mi primaria, quizás era por eso que jamás me dirigió la palabra.

-Primaria,¿eh?

-No sé por qué me dieron esos ataques de demencia,sólo sé que jamás pude controlarlos,por eso nunca hice ningún amigo. El hecho es que entiendas la diferencia de los dos: José me detestaba tanto, que siento que me hubiera matado en el instante que pudiese, Rein en cambio siempre se las ingeniaba para estar conmigo por largo tiempo. Cuando lo conocí era un buen chico,hasta que se volvió mi sombra...Quiso hacerlo...Supongo.*tonillo que demencia* No entenderé jamás porqué lo hacia;no sabía nada de el, ni siquiera porqué él y su hermano vivían en diferentes lugares... Y son gemelos.

-¡Megan clamate!

-*reacciona* ¿Ah? puedo controlar los recuerdos.

-Ya lo vi *la toma del hombro* Megan, sólo una cosa: Rein está muerto. Así que no tienes más peligro de que preocuparte.

-*lo abraza* Gracias Banjo.

Banjo sólo pudo colocar la mano sobre su cabello mientras olía su esencia,se sentía cómo si nunca la hubiera abrazado así. Ella cubría su cara en el pecho de él y apenas pudo sentirse segura.

-(No sé porqué... pero su esencia,es hermosa.)- pensó él.

Un rato después de lo ocurrido, ambos fueron al parque de la calle WillyRex. Megan no pudo esperar más,que se fue corriendo a los columpios y se sentó en uno.A Banjo se le hizo muy infantil jugar con columpios, pero no podía negar que le gustaron en alguna parte de su vida.

-Ven Banjie,esto es divertido.

-No gracias, mejor juega tú.

-No seas egoísta, ven.

-Um,está ...

Luego de llegar, se paró a lado de ella sobre otro columpio.-Bien,ya estoy aquí.

-De acuerdo. *se balancea*

Ella comenzó a balancearse cada vez más alto mientras veía el cielo, para ella aveces, las cosas inanimadas son mejores amigos que las cosas que hablan.

-¿Sabes Banjo? Para mí, los columpios han sido mis mejores amigos desde el jardín de infantes.

-*balanceándose* ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que con ellos puedes hacer más que sólo columpiarte.

-Continúa.

-Los columpios eran lo que me hacían sentir que como si tan sólo un vaivén hiciera ver a las cosas pasar. La única cosa inhumana que te mostraba que cada vez que te balanceas hacia arriba,es que triunfas o ganas;y cuando es hacia abajo, es que pierdes en algo. La verdad es que siempre es así: todos ganamos y perdemos y no podemos evitarlo. Además te curan del estrés, sólo tienes que mirar el cielo.

-Vaya,eso es pasable.

-Cielos,gracias.

-Y ¿quién te enseñó todo eso?

-Nadie...me lo eduqué yo sola. * sonrisa fingida*

-Ya veo.*se baja de su columpio* Ahora,¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué? pero si es muy pronto...

-Bueno...si quieres quedarte ahí...

-*se baja de su columpio* Si insistes,vamos a jugar en el G-joy game, ¿te parece? Así tal vez me enseñes a jugar videojuegos.

-Aaaamm *sonrojado* De acuerdo.

Durante el lapso de un par de horas, los dos estuvieron de aquí para allá pasándola bien. Fueron a los videojuegos, caminaron un rato y fueron al Bate Láser (Que alguien me explique).

Así, un rato después...

-Cielos,Banjo, me divertí mucho.

-Aún es temprano, ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?

-Lo siento, pero creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Ya debo irme a casa.

-De acuerdo,¿Te acompaño?

-Oh,claro.*camina*

-Oye,espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo decirte algo.- le contestó el chico peliazulado. Estaba temblando, nervioso. Las manos le temblaban y quería seguir con los pies en el suelo.

-*se acerca* Y... ¿Qué es?

-Sólo acercate otro poco.- dijo él tragando saliva.

-Ya dime qué es...

-Esto...*la besa y la toma de las manos.*

La besó por unos segundos, aunque si Megan no se hubiera alejado por la impresión, Banjo la hubiera besado un par de instantes más.

-¿Porqué me...besaste? *sonrojada*

-Lo siento,no creí que te fuera a incomodar.

-No,es sólo que...Hacía mucho que no me daban un beso así...Ya sabes, no soy de las chicas sexis.

-¿Y eso qué? Eres veo lo malo de que seas lista y esas cosas.

-*sonrojada* Yo... *se acerca* Gracias Banjo. *lo besa un par de segundos y después se aleja un poco*

-Megan...Siempre que me necesites,estaré ahí.

-Jaja,gracias;eres muy amable.*sonríe* Pero creo que debo irme a casa.

* * *

Con Dorcus y los demás chicos

-Va enserio,Nae le dio órdenes ¿A Rick.? Pero si él es un independiente.- Dijo Adriana sarcástica mientras ella y los demás salían de la instalación.

-No es por ser un teto y nada, pero tienes razón no entiendo por qué lo haría, y porqué a él le afectó tanto.- respondió Ángel.

-Beto,dime que lo estás pensando.

-No sé que decir,Claira; éste tipo de cosas no las había visto u oído en persona. Pero quizás...Me cueste trabajo saber las expectativas correctas.

-¿Y si sólo lo hizo por placer?- propuso Dorcus.

-Tal vez...*baja la cabeza* Pero de aquí hasta donde se sabe, Nae hará lo que sea para ser la Reina de la Clase.- Dijo Beto con un poco de desánimo.

-(¿Qué?...)

Más tarde, cuando todos se fueron a sus casas;eran las 2:00 de la tarde.Y Ángel decidió irse lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. Al llegar e ir a su cuarto decidió tomar su celular y de algún modo consiguió el número de Jenny; lo cual es raro porque a él nunca le ha caído bien esa porrista, llama,pero van 10 veces que no le contestaba,por lo que se le ocurre llamar a Dennice. A la primera no recibió resultados, igual que las siguientes 3 veces, hasta que decidió llamarle por última vez y por fin le contestaron.

-¿Denny?

-"¡Ángel! dime si eres tú"

-Sí,soy te oigo muy mal.

-"¡¿Y CÓMO DIABLOS NO VOY A ESTARLO?! SI JENNY ESTÁ MUERTA."

-¿Muerta? ¿Pero cómo?

-"¿Qué sucede Denny? ... Vamos,van a revisar el cuerpo de Jenny.".

-Denny,¡Denny, HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

-*llorando* "Es que..Jenny...se suicidó...Voy a venir en un par de días a Riverview. Dile a Beto que le mando saludos y...nos vemos luego." *cuelga*

-DENNY,¡DENNY! *cuelga* Se suicidó.No lo entiendo...- ante la perturbación, va corriendo a casa de Adriana;Abre la puerta repentinamente y...

-¡Eehh! *entra* Adri.

-Ángel,¿qué tienes?

-*perturbado* De-Denny me llamó, luego-luego dijo que Je-Je...*golpea a la pared*

-¡Ángel,ya basta! Dime que pasó...

-Denny me dijo que Jenny se suicidó,no dijo porqué,sólo dijo eso y que...va a venir a Riverview en unos días.

-Oye...¿lo dices enserio? porque... Jenny es como una chica sacada del infierno.

-Es que oí la voz del padre de Denny diciendo que iban a revisar el cuerpo de Jenny, así que puedo suponer que el suicidio de Jenny sea real.- respondió él un poco tranquilo.

-... Lo siento,Ángel.Sólo una cosa: aún así yo no lo creo.- dijo Adri muy triste,por lo que Ángel se reconformó a su modo y se fue a caminar un par de minutos...

* * *

En esa hora de las 3:00 p.m. Alejandra se fue corriendo hasta la casa de Olga. Tocó la puerta y siendo de esperarse, abren:

-Hola Alejandra, no creí que llegaras.

-Hola,Olga. Sólo vine contigo porque al parecer Megan está en peligro. *entra a la casa*

-¿Peligro? No lo entiendo.

-Es algo difícil de explicar. Pero eres la única a la le debo una desde hace tiempo. La coronación será este Viernes,así que debemos estar listos.

-Continúa.

-Me han dicho que planean una emboscada, por los mafiosos adolescente, esos que querían matar a Megan.

-¿Quien te dijo?

-Un tal Santiago Tarantino.

-Espera, pero ése era uno de los mafiosos.

-Sí,por eso me lo dijo.

-Imposible,eso no puede... es más, *visión de Olga* cuando el tipo con parche fue asesinado, ellos se fue...

\- Exacto. Ellos no podían quedarse así, además el niño con parche era su líder y por eso volverán.

-... ¿Ya me dejas hablar?- respondió Olga sin sentido.

-El punto es que hay coincidencia de todo lo que está pasando y que debemos planear algo Y YA.

¿Cómo esperas que lo haremos?

-Veremos que tan inapelable será su perdición *va a la sala* Ahora necesito tu ordenador.

-¿Para qué? *siguiéndola*

Más tarde en el patio de la casa de Olga. Una vez que reuniera a Ikki y sus amigos,junto con Zuru y los N.E.R.D.

-Es tiempo de que unamos fuerzas y ayudemos Megan de una vez.

-No me convences Alejandra, después de que te unieras a Nae y a su grupo,no me extrañaría que tramaras algo.- dijo Ginkai totalmente veraz.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo, Alex.- dijo Zuru desafiante.

-¿Zuru?

-Es momento de saldar las deudas y dejar el pasado atrás. Si ustedes no hacen nada, nosotros no nos quedaremos quietos.

-Entonces,yo me uniré también.- dijo Banjo.- Estoy casi seguro de que podemos hacerlo... Juntos .

-Aún ¿quieren unirse a Alex?

-No me voy a unir a Alejandra...ME UNIRÉ A MEGAN.

-Siendo así,no me vendría mal unirme yo también.- dijo Ikki.

-Yo también me uniré,puesto que me divertiré tomarle fotos a una futura plebeya estudiantil.

-Antes que nada, Zuru, ¿Te unes a Megan sólo porque es la que nos liberará de Nae?

Zuru miró a Soacwa con un odio mecánico, como si lo estuvieran obligando.

-No le veo lo malo, pero seamos consientes, Megan se puede defender hasta de un terrorista. Al parecer exageramos. Si la defendemos, será como proteger a una niña chiquita.

-Soac, no entiendes. No sólo se trata de Megan, esos tipos quieren estallar la escuela. Matarán maestros y niños. Les vale un comino si ellos mueren, mientras ella muera, será suficiente.

-Además recuerda la pelea anterior, en un ataque la hicieron volar cinco metros.- reprochó Banjo.

-En ese caso...- dijo Soac con una sonrisa seria

\- Excelente, lo que debemos hacer es...

* * *

Domingo, novena semana.

Durante la mañana Megan recordó lo que la directora Heather le había dicho acerca de las cosas que Nae tuvo que pasar. Incluso acerca de Momoco, por ello decidió preguntarle a la mujer si ella era la madre de Nae, y si era así , decirle que fije una posición como madre para que de una vez Nae cambie; obviamente no nació malvada, algo que en su defecto Zuru no quería entender.

-Señorita Momoco, será muy atrevido preguntar esto pero... ¿Alguna vez tuvo una hija?


End file.
